Wings of Olympus
by Kariah Dreams
Summary: The charecters from the Percy Jackson series have been transported to the Wings of Fire world by a mysterious sorcerer. They have been spread around the tribes of Pyrrhia and they need to get back to each other to defeat this sorcerer to get back home to Camp Half Blood. With the help from the dragonets of destiny, can they get home or will they be stuck forever.
1. Chapter 1

Nico Di angelo was doing his own thing when it all happened. He was in the fighting arena, listening to the clashing of celestial bronze swords as he waited for the fight to end. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was fighting Will Solace, son of Apollo, in sword fighting practice. Chiron watched the fight from a distance while the other campers betted an gossiped about who would win. Nico could agree that Will was a good fighter, but he was better at healing. As an Apollo camper, he prefered healing or archery over fighting in sword to sword combat.

Percy on the other hand was a great fighter. It was his favorite activity in Camp Halfblood and he had more experience from fighting against Chronos, giants and monsters. Other than that, his sword, Riptide, was longer than Will's celestial bronze blade and that gave Percy plenty space.

Nico watched as Will dodged Riptide and lunged at Percy, but Percy blocked the strike with Riptide and the metal clanged together. Percy used his strength to push the younger demigod backward and Will stumbled backward, but caught himself just in time to roll out of the way as Riptide slashed the air where he had once been standing.

Will panted, sweat trickling down his face. "Do you give up", Percy asked casually and raised his sword. "DON'T GIVE UP WILL. YOU CAN BEAT HIM", Nico yelled, trying to give his best friend some confidence. Nico rarely ever gave words of comfort, but Will was a good friend, no matter how annoying Nico could be at some times. Nico was grateful to have the son of Apollo, there was no better friend.

That gave Will a little bit of confidence, but of course confidence does not beat the son of the sea god. Will yelled and lunged at Percy who looked surprised for a second when Will's sword caught Riptide by the hilt. Will was using all of his strength to twist Riptide out of Percy's hand. Unfortunately Percy got back his concentration and used his strength to make Will's attempt backfire. He spun the swords until Will's sword flew out of his hand and landed in the dirt. With his opponent unarmed, Percy thrust his sword inches from Will's chest.

Will looked exhausted and Percy pulled his sword away as Chiron walked toward the two and lifted Percy's free hand in the air. "The winner is Percy Jackson", Chiron yelled and applause came from Percy's last opponents. Will looked at Nico and Nico smiled at him for giving a good effort.

Percy shook Will's hand and patted him on the back, "Good job Will. You have gotten better at fighting since last time. Take care", and Will walked over to Nico.

"Thanks for the support Nico. That helped a lot", Will gave Nico a sunny smile.

"Have Nico fight Percy" someone yelled from the crowd before Will and Nico could head towards the door. He spun around to see who dared to speak his name and the campers backed away from Linda, an Aphrodite girl who was rumored to have a crush on Will. She looked like a stereotypical California girl with blonde hair, tanned skin, and an athletic body covered with designer jeans and a One Direction T-shirt. She had always been jealous of Nico getting all of Will's attention ever since she came to the camp a month from that day and she would throw Nico back into Tartarus just to get a few minutes of alone time with the son of Apollo.

"Well Linda, that sounds like a great idea. Nico it is your choice". Nico thought about that, just back down and go with Will to hang out a before dinner, but on the other hand he might look like a coward for backing down. Nico sighed and glared at Linda so hard it might give her eternal nightmares.

"I accept", Nico said and unsheathed his stigion blade from his belt. "Alright you two you remember the rules. No maming, or killing. Remember, this is just practice not a real fight and you may begin". Percy gave Nico an apologetic smile and wished him good luck.

Chiron backed away as Percy came at Nico with surprising speed. Nico lifted his his sword just in time to intercept the blow and pushed Percy's blade to the side. He jumped up and said "Whoa" in surprise as spun THROUGH Percy's shoulder. Nico landed on the ground and rolled back on his feet looking feeling as confused as Percy looked. Nico had not shadow traveled, the day was still bright and the torches eliminated almost every shadow. Nico spotted Will watching the fight while Linda was chatting about something that Nico really didn't care about, trying to direct his attention on her eyes as if trying to hypnotize him into her control.

Then Nico got angry. He wanted this to be done so he can shove his sword up Linda's ass and get life over with. He lunged at Percy who just shook himself out of his surprise and he raised his sword for a block. Nico yelped as he ran right through Percy and stumbled over, almost falling over, at the other side of Percy.

He heard Percy say "What the… OH GODS". Nico looked behind him as golden glowing cracks appeared all over Percy. The older demigod flipped out and tried to wipe the glow off of him with no progress.

"Nico are you… Huh"? Nico turned around in time to see Will and Linda glowing gold, Will looking mystified at his body as the cracks got bigger and brighter, Linda not looking worried at all as she grasped his arm and glowed brighter too. Looking down at his hands, Nico almost screamed at the fact that his arms were glowing too. He panicked not noticing Chiron trying to help them both and the campers flipping out, stumbling over each other to try and get away from the scene before the light appeared on them too. Then the golden light filled Nico's vision and everything went black.

Nico awoke surrounded by a all different kinds of plants, fruit and vines. He could see hints of light through leaves in a canopy above and colorful flowers blooming all over. Vines tangled throughout the trees like a giant green spiderweb throughout the trees. Birds and creatures honked and squawked somewhere in the distance, but other than that the forest seemed quiet.

Looking over, Nico saw a large black figure that was getting steadily to its feet. Nico's eyes widened as he made out wings, tail, long neck, talons, and teeth. "AH", Nico yelped and jumped up, stigion blade in hand. The dragon looked at him and yelped, pulling out her familiar cavalry sword out of the sheath that was strapped to her tail.

They both looked at each other for a bit, then the other dragon saw Nico's blade, studying the blade with its familiar amber eyes. "Nico"? The dragon asked in a voice that sounded a lot like someone he knew. "Hazel. What the heck? You are a black dragon". Hazel looked down at her dark brown underbelly and talons, then back at Nico. "Well you are too".

Nico panicked when he found that he had pure black talons, four legs, giant pitch black wings and a long, armored, spiky tail. He lifted his talons to his face to feel a long, toothy snout and smooth, cone horns sticking out of his head. "Holy Hera. I am a dragon", Nico said out loud, when he looked in a puddle and saw a black dragon face with Nico's brown eyes looking back at Nico.

"Hey who said that", someone roared behind them. Nico whipped around, almost tripping on his tail and found a very colorful dragon looking at him sternly.

She looked like she was built differently than Nico and his sister, they were bigger and clumsier. The dragon that was looking at them had a slim frame, curled tail, and also held her wings proudly. Her scales shifted shades of royal blue and purple. Standing at her side was a slightly larger black dragon that looked like hazel, but he had a mischievous looking face and he looked older and stronger than Nico or Hazel.

"Who are you and what are you doing? You know the rules about hunting, no nightwings out at this time". "We are not hunting and what is a nightwing"? asked Hazel cocking her head to the side. The black dragon growled at Hazel, "YOU are a nightwing and so is your friend. Which leads to queen Glory's first question. Who are you? You know what, I don't care. GET BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG RIGHT NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE NEW DUNGEON. Can I queen Glory"? The dragon named Glory rolled her eyes, "No Deathbringer".

Nico had met some really stupid people, but this dragon was committing suicide yelling at his sister like that. The ground by Nico's feet bulged and wriggled, probably skeletons sensing Nico's puffed up his chest, lifted his sword to look intimidating, and spread his wings which spread out like the night taking over the sunset. The seemed to dim the light and shadows seemed to grow stronger with Nico's anger.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades the ruler of the Underworld. Don't you dare talk to my sister like that or you will be meeting my father personally". Queen glory backed away in surprise and then shook herself out of it. "Who is Hades"? Asked Deathbringer, gods this guy had a deathwish. "DEATHBRINGER, THAT IS ENOUGH. Hey I have an idea. Can you go on a mission to get Starflight and see if he remembers this dragon", yelled Glory, her snout, talons, and wings flaring red. Deathbringer's expression softened a bit, bowed to the queen, and flew away. Glory's color shifted back to blue and purple and she sighed and turned towards Nico and Hazel and gave them an apologizing smile, "Sorry, he is annoying that way. Anyway, sorry if I forgot your names". Hazel just shook her head, "How can you remember our names, we're new here. I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and you already know my half brother Nico. Now Nico, lower your sword before you hurt anyone". Nico grumbled in ancient Greek and lowered the tip of his blade to the ground, and folded his wings. the forest got a little brighter and the skeleton's trying to break the surface had subsided to resting under the vegetation once more. "Thank you Nico", Hazel patted Nico on the shoulder and Nico flinched in surprise.

Glory smiled and beckoned them to follow her, "Come on now. Let's head back to the village. I don't want to miss my daily nap".

**Well that was fun to wright. Hello there reader, I'm Kariah. This here is my first fan fiction so far and I hope you enjoy it because I put a lot of heart in it. Anyway if I did something wrong or you would like to share your ideas with me, i will be honored to talk.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy felt consciousness slipping back into his mind and there were so many questions it was asking. Where was he now? What was that light? Where is the ground?

The last question brought him to open his eyes and when he did, his stomach sunk into his spine. There was no ground below him, just white clouds that floated in big puffs over a blue surface. The sea? It didn't matter, all Percy knew is that he was falling to his doom and conveniently where he was falling, was an island full of thick canopy. "Shit, Zeus please don't kill me… Ahhhhhhhh"! Percy screamed as he fell to his death, flailing with all of his limbs. Either it was real or he felt like he had some extra limbs, but he didn't care, there was more to worry about. What would happen? would he just get tangled in the vines? Would he get stabbed by one of the branches? Would he simply be a grease spot on this island?

Percy's life flashed before his eyes, his old schools, smelly Gabe, the old apartment, when he first met Grover, the Fates, the minitar, his first day at camp, his quests, the battle of Manhattan, training with Lupa, Camp Jupiter, the adventure of the Argo II, and Annabeth. What would Annabeth think, no, Percy didn't want to think of what she would do if he ended up dead. She would be devastated and they would never know what happened to him.

Percy braced for impact, only to yelp in surprise as he went through the canopy into a huge cavern and slam into a whole lot of blue and green scaly creatures that yelped and roared at him in agitation. He remember getting tangled in a very flexible rope, heard three shrieks of surprise, and claws rake his skin. Through the chaos, Percy somehow concentrated on whatever water in the room and imagined it pulling him in like the tide. He registered the claws of someone gripping his arm and cool water washing over him.

His aching muscles felt a little better, but there was still something tangled in him and he felt something thrashing on his back and also trying to break it, probably not able to breath. Percy felt like an idiot, whatever was on his back might suffocate on top of him if he didn't do something about it. He flung his hands up to the creature and felt a long scaly neck and the rope tightly around the neck, choking the creature. Riptide, Where was Riptide? Percy whipped his hand over to find that he had no jeans on and his skin felt different. Aw man, the thing stuck to him was going to die if he didn't do something, that or it would pulverize his back and they'd both die. When all hope seemed lost, his camp necklace floated in front of his face and he saw a pouch attached to it with a familiar ballpoint pen sticking out of the opening.

He grabbed the pen out of the pouch and uncapped it and it elongated into Riptide, his celestial bronze sword, glowed in the darkening water water as they sunk deeper. He reached up and found the rope on the thing's neck, wrenched Riptide under it and tried not to cut the creature. Riptide was celestial bronze, if it cuts you it either really hurts or if you are a monster, send you down to Tartarus an Percy knew what that was like and if this thing was friendly, he would feel really guilty sending it to that terrible place. He knew what that was like.

The rope cut easily and the creature calmed down a little bit, at least it gave his now sore back a little break. Percy cut wherever he felt rope on the creature's body. After a little few more pieces cut and as the thing wriggled free Percy saw what it was.

The creature was a light blue dragon with pink tints on its scales and stripes that glowed in the dark. It was fairly young by its size and had strings of pearls all over it. Some of them Percy accidentally cut with Riptide, now drifting around in the water. It seemed to be fine being underwater for it had gills running all the way down its neck and they flared as it breathed. She smiled and certain scales on its wings tail and front limbs lit up one by one. Percy guessed that he must've had a stupid look on his face because it giggled some bubbled and pointed toward the surface which was really far above where dragon like figures moving around above.

The dragon gave Percy a surprise look as he grabbed it, pulled it to his chest and willed the currents to take them up to the top. Looking down as the dragon hugged Percy's chest, he felt a little better that he didn't kill this sea creature. As they broke the surface, Percy regretted his decision for something strong grabbed his neck as soon as he let the little dragon go. The thing that had his neck ripped him out of the water, causing him to drop Riptide.

"I will rip out your teeth, tear off your limbs and feed you to the sharks for your actions you stupid creature", a large blue blue dragon with as many pearls as the little one Percy untangled was throttling him. Standing behind her was a little green dragonet covering her eyes. "MOTHER PLEASE STOP", Percy heard a voice yell and the dragon stopped. It was the little pink and blue dragon "Please, he helped me before he helped himself. Please don't kill him, just let me thank him".

"Ohhh. Where am I"? Percy tried to stand up on two legs again, but went back on fours because the upper half of his body seemed heavier than his lower half and his back felt like a giant was dancing on it. Now out of the water he felt like his bones were made of molten lead. He also felt every scratch bruise, and where the ropes tangled around him were tightest on his body, arms, legs, and beyond. He didn't understand that till he looked down at where his hands should've been. Instead of his regular hands, he had shiny light greenish blue dragon talons with large, black claws like fish hooks. He just sat there staring at his talons in amazement like an idiot.

When Percy looked behind himself he found that he had a long, scaly, greenish blue body with spines running down his back with a thin layer of scales to connect them to each other. He saw that he had stripes like the dragons around him running down his back all the way to the tip of a thick, powerful tail. He willed the tail to move and it did, lashing back and forth as he commanded even though doing so made Percy wince.

"Whoa, I am a dragon. I wonder if I can breath fire", Percy wondered out loud. The older blue dragon looked at him as if Percy was stupid, "Of course you're a dragon. What else could you be"? "I used to be a demigod", Percy answered her and checked out what else he had, Wings now battered and one still had rope on it and was pinning it to his body, gills, horns, and one stripe on his shoulder that was in the exact shape of his father's trident.

The dragons looked at Percy like he was talking in ancient Greek instead of English. "Who exactly are you" asked the big blue dragon. Percy took his attention off of his cool glowing trident and answered the dragon, "I'm Percy Jackson".

The other dragons began whispering to each other before the big blue on silenced them, "Anemone, you wanted to thank him. Go ahead, but hurry up I want to kill him for ruining the mood for the party for Tsunami". "Alright mother, but could you not kill him. I think he could be useful in a way", pleaded Anemone and she walked up to Percy. "Hello Percy Jackson, I am Anemone. I thank you for saving my life and I apologize for my mother, she always has to have everything perfect for her daughters". "Don't worry. Half the things I meet want to kill me. No wait maybe it is a quarter. Eh who cares, most of the things I meet want to kill me" Percy. Anemone giggled and the blue dragon, her mother, glared at Percy and studied .

Just then another blue dragon burst out of the water and landed on the floor next to Percy. "Hello sea kingdom, I'm back", said the dragon with a big smile on her face. She had blue eyes, but lighter than her sapphire scales. She seemed strong and she spoke loudly like Clarisse.

"Tsunami dear hello my hero daughter", the queen rushed toward her daughter so fast, the little green dragonet squeaked in surprise. "Hello mother, Auklet, Anemone and some dragon I don't know", Tsunami joked. "Hi I'm Percy Jackson, but most just call me Percy". "Percy? What kind of seawing name is that"? Asked Tsunami. "It's not. I don't entirely know what a seawing is. How I ended up here, long story, tell you later. Oh and sorry, I made a little hole in the canopy", Percy said and pointed to the hole he made. Tsunami laughed, "I think that is the exact spot that Webs dropped by in". Anemone turned her head toward the canopy above, "That's funny, I think Tsunami's right. That's where Web's hole was".

The the big blue dragon grabbed Tsunami's talon and asked, "How has it been? How have they been treating you"? That seemed to get Tsunami's attention and Tsunami started complaining about her life.

Percy backed into the water and curled his aching tail around his talons as he felt the water heal his scratches, bruises, and back pain. He sighed in relief as he continued backing up until he was in the pool and just floated there, relaxing in the cool water. Percy willed himself to get wet and willed the currents and bubbles to keep him afloat, granting him maximum relaxation. Riptide had returned to the pouch on his necklace and he uncapped it. When Riptide elongated into sword form, dragons moved out of the way in surprise. Pery used Riptide to cut off the ropes that he had on himself, rope tangled in his talons, up his back leg, wrapping around his tail, wrapping around one of his wings pinning it to his body, and finally ended in a tight loop around his arm. He cut some of it off with no problem, but his wing was badly damaged. He could see blood trickle where the rope was tied and when he cut the wing free. He yelled in pain, but it came out more like a roar, but Percy didn't care, all he knew was that his wing was in so much pain it might as well be broken. Anemone jumped in the water and swam to Percy's aid and asked if he was alright. "Yeah, I'm alright, my wing just hurts", Percy lied. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out. It's my fault". "Don't blame yourself Anemone. Usually when Clarisse used to choke me during wrestling practice, I would do the same thing… Anemone"? Anemone was staring at something on Percy's wing, a place where three big claw marks had been, but were now disappearing. "Y-Your healing. How is that possible", she stammered. "I'm a demigod or half blood. Half god, half human, but in this situation I think I'm more half god, half dragon. Anyway We heal fast". Anemone looked Percy in shock and amazement, "How can you tell when you are a demigod"? "Let's see, you can't read very well, the letters fly off the page, you get expelled from a lot of schools, you can't sit still for very long, you see monsters wandering around in the streets, and when you realize it you begin getting attacked", Percy answered. "Wow, that sounds dangerous. How do you survive that"? "Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter are the safest places for half bloods, they are places for us to train for the life ahead".

Before Anemone could ask any more questions, her mother called, "Come on Anemone, it is time for the feast for Tsunami". "Come Percy, I want you to sit by me at the feast", Anemone said and pulled Percy out of the water, dragging him to where the feast was taking place.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason smelled smoking meat, kind of like barbecuing steak before dinner. He had taken a nap after swordfighting at Camp with his girlfriend Piper and it had been long and peaceful, but he did have a dream about glowing lights all over him, running down his skin like cracks on a dry lake. Other than that, it had been so perfect. Now he was feeling tired, lazy, and relaxed as he listened to a fire crackle smelled smoking meat, kind of like barbecuing steak before dinner. The smell of meat filled the air and his nose felt incredibly warm for some reason. The sensation grew warmer and warmer until it was almost unbearable, but Jason didn't want to lose the lazy feeling throughout his body.

He could make out a groan of someone and something sliding against his shoulders. "Ooh ugh. Wha… Holy Hephaestus your nose is on fire", said a voice that sounded a whole lot like Leo's. Jason opened his eyes to see an orange blaze fluttered in front of him. Jason yelped and began patting at the flame on his nose, trying to put it out.

Finally after trying for a little while, the flame was out, leaving Jason with a horrible zinging pain on his nose, or where his nose should've been. When he crossed his eyes, he could see a really yellowish orange snout in front him, the tip blackened and steaming.

It was now night and standing in front of him was a really freaked out looking, greasy, red dragon with massive wings spread out in fear and a belt around its neck with lots of pockets. "What", Jason asked. "Jason"? Asked the dragon who sounded so much like Leo, or maybe… "Wait Leo is that you"? The dragon nodded, still looking freaked out. "Jason why are you a dragon"? Leo asked shifting from one side to the other.

Jason looked down at himself, orangish yellow scales with, talons, wings, a long tail with his gladius in its sheath bound to his tail by leather straps.

"Ok, I'm a dragon. That's cool, I'm cool with it", Jason said calmly and leaned back to find a warm lump under his back. A moan came from the thing behind him and he felt the muscles of the creature under him move. "What the"? The creature yelped in Thalia's voice and the next thing Jason knew was him falling over on his scaly rump and a dark crimson dragon zipped out from under him and crouched on its back talons with a silver bow and two arrows knocked into it, arrows both pointed at Leo and Jason.

Jason lifted his front talons in the air in surrender and Leo did the same, but also giving the dragon a smug smile. "Hey, hey, take it easy dude. We aren't going to hurt you. I am Leo and this is Jason", Leo said slowly sounding out each word like the dragon was an alien.

"Leo? Jason? Is that really you? Why are you two dragons", said the dragon in Thalia's voice. "Yes, we are dragons Thalia, you are too", Thalia looked down at herself and screamed, tripping over her tail, falling flat on her back and repeating herself over and over again, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening". "Calm down now, being a dragon isn't that bad I mean you can fly, breath fire, and trample smaller worthless creatures that don't matter. Sounds like a good deal". Jason gave Leo a surprised look, "Why would you want to trample things. You make things Leo, not trample them". "Festus does. He loves to trample things, but not Calypso's flowers, he has already done that and it didn't end well for the both of us", Leo answered Jason, but stared of in the distance as he spoke. "What happened, we haven't seen you since the incident".

"Well first what happened is…" He couldn't finish his sentence because a crimson dragon burst out of the bushes and landed on Leo with a thud and a very girlish yelp out of Leo. They rolled around for a while, setting dead branches ablaze and yelling at each other. When they were done, the victor was the mysterious dragon who pinned Leo to blackened dirt. "You-You didn't burn up. Why"? The new dragon asked breathless and amazed at the fact that Leo wasn't a lump of coal. "Hey I'm the son of Hephaestus. I don't burn up, but I do occasionally burst into flames. Why do you ask"? The dragon looked a little nervous, but spoke, "Somehow my scales are always hot and no one can touch me other than Clay. Now if you don't mind I really have to go". She got off of Leo, but before she could leave, Leo grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward camp. "Come, on. First you crash into me while I was telling a heroic story about myself and then you just leave like that. We might want to go with you. Introduce yourself before you leave please, hold on, I'll go first. I am the almighty, all powerful, all mastered, Leo Valdez and that is Jason and Thalia". Thalia snorted a laugh and went back to being serious. "Oh almighty Leo Valdez. I am Peril".

"Peril is a very unusual name", said Thalia looking a little startled at the name. "No its not for a skywing, now Leo Valdez, Jason, and Thalia are unusual names for skywings". A voice yelled from the woods saying, "She's this way. Quickly. OH come on, why are you eating that, spit it out".

"Uh oh, its the skywing guards. I've got to go, wait are you coming", Peril asked Jason and his friends before she went bounding into the night. "Sure are you coming Thalia", Jason looked his crimson sister who had nocked an arrow in her bow. "Yes, lets move. Those 'skywings' don't look very friendly to me", and with that they all raced through to woods.

They had ran in the woods for hours with the skywings on their tails. Jason was even more tired than he was after running around with giants and fighting Geeha. His burnt nose hurt now and he panted for breath.

Soon the voices had stopped and Peril flew up to a tree which turned to ashes as she flapped near it. "What is it? Is everything alright", yelled Thalia gripping her bow as if to take it off and shoot something. "We are entering the kingdom of mud. We are safe now".

With that Leo collapsed in the mud and it steamed at his scales. "Thank Zeus its done", he panted and rolled over on his back, covering himself in mud. "Leo that is gross", complained Thalia, moving her tail out of the way of the blob of mud and dragon. "Oh is this too gross for you", asked Leo and he reached out with his muddy talons toward Thalia. She backed out of reach, but too fast and she splashed mud all over herself and Jason. "Sorry", she winced while Jason wiped the mud off of his face and grabbed a big ball of mud. He hefted it and threw it at Thalia's wings, but she dodged with surprising speed and threw a mud ball of her own. It hit Jason square in the chest and it blew up all over his his neck and face like a water ballon. Leo got up and chucked a whole volley of warm mud balls, one accidentally hit Peril in the face. "Sorry", yelled Leo putting down a big mud ball that was supposed to be for Thalia. Peril flew down and landed on the ground, crushing balls of mud between her talons. Peril picked up a huge ball of mud and threw it at Leo's face. The throw was too low and it hit Leo's shoulder, but you could tell it was for his face. "Oh now you are going to get it", and Leo picked up a big clump of mud and threw it at Peril.

They were laughing and throwing mud at each other, it was so much fun. Jason was glad to get to spend time with Thalia because they didn't get to have fun together very often. You see, he was taken from Thalia when he was very young because he was Roman and she was Greek. Those two together at that time was dangerous so their mother left Jason in the wolf house and took Thalia back home, thinking that Jason was dead. Just that summer, Jason was thrown right smack in the middle of Camp Half Blood and was to go on a quest back to the wolf house to free a the god Hera. He had met Thalia on the way there and she also helped with freeing the god, no matter how annoying Hera was. Thalia is also a hunter of Artemis and has sworn to not hang out with boys in exchange for immortality. Another reason is because of her duties, she isn't around Camp Half Blood that often, but when she is, she would talk to Jason. Unfortunately she never had the time for a sword fight, goofing off, or the time to throw mud balls at each other. So this mud fight was a family reunion for Jason, even though he only had one family member in the reunion.

They threw mud at each other till the sun came up and set the swamp valley ablaze with golden sunlight, pink clouds, and golden fog. The chilly air of the night turned warm wherever the sun's rays were. With sunlight he could see the dragons better.

Thalia still had dark crimson scales that glittered ruby red underneath each one. She was built like a panther with strong bones built for jumping around from rock to rock. A lightning bolt was seared in ruby scales on her shoulder and her eyes were the same blue that Jason remembered.

Leo on the other hand was different. He was scrawny as usual with big wings and flame orange scales with yellow under scales so it did look like he was on fire. The only odd part about him was the fact that he had black on his snout, tip of his tail, and talons fading in like burn marks. Instead of a lightning bolt he had a black hammer surrounded by tendrils of different colors of orange and yellow. His eyes were the same color as always and he still had that mischievous look on his face like he knew you were standing on a clever trap he made.

Peril's scales were copper colored with smoke that occasionally billowed from them and fog moving as fast as it can away from her. Her eyes were fire blue with slit pupils like a regular dragon's, but somehow they were unsettling for Jason as if those eyes are hiding a lot of death and murder behind the blue flames. Who knew, they were dragons, she might have killed a few once or twice or maybe it is just coincidental her eyes were like that.

While they were washing off the mud on their scales, Jason saw something moving in the muck, something big. "Guys, I think I saw something", said Jason nervously grabbing the hilt of his gladius. "It is probably just a crocodile Jason, they don't go for dragons so don't you fret", Peril said while getting some mud out from between her talons in another pool of water which was now boiling.

Jason considered that for a second, but if that thing was a crocodile, than it was a whopper.

Suddenly, the river burst in a spray of muck and water and a big, brown dragon sitting there in the muck, looking at them quizzically. "Hello", said Frank the dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank was surprised that he was a dragon, but he was even more surprised to find that his friends were dragons too. He was hiding from some other dragons that have been hunting him and he hid in a big puddle of mud that he somehow blended into. Frank has been hiding there ever since he awoke in the middle of a swamp. when he heard Jason's voice and it would be safe to come out.

He was surprised to find Jason as a different dragon with orangish gold scales, Leo as a thin dragon with flame colored scales, and Thalia as a dark red dragon, all of the same breed. Then there was the new dragon, sitting in boiling water like it was just a regular warmed bath made just for her.

"Frank, no way. You are here too"? Leo asked looking as surprised as Frank felt. "Yeah, I was hiding here for who knows how long and yes it was boring. What are you guys doing"? "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second Frank, why were you hiding? Is there something wrong"? Thalia was freaking out and her words awakened the others into high alert.

Frank remembered the incident and it haunted him to stay put in that puddle. When Frank had woken up he was on a grassy island in the middle of a mucky swamp. When he looked at himself in the water, he was a brown dragon,a strong, armored dragon with an image of a sword seared in black on his shoulder.

He remembered walking in the mud and something grabbing his talons and trying to drag him underneath. While he was fighting with that, he hadn't see the large deep brown dragon with an eyepatch come up behind him. As fast as lightning, the dragon had whipped a chain around Frank's neck and pulled tight. Frank had no choice other than to fall down or he would be would be choked to death. He remembered being pulled out by the horns and the dragon had spoken in an unsettling, raspy voice. "Hello little demigod, time to say bye bye", the dragon had said and with that, Frank turned into a parrot and flew away as fast as he could. He remembered hearing the roar of the dragons below and when he dared to look behind him, he saw that they were on flying after him. After a long amount of flying, Frank had captured enough time to turn into a crocodile and loose the dragons for a while and hope he had just enough time to get his bearings and figure out how to get out of there.

"Ok well what do we do", whined Thalia who was so startled from the story, she was hyperventilating. "Ok Thalia, calm down, everything will be alright", Jason spoke in a calm voice even though Frank could tell that Jason was very nervous, "Don't worry, we have dealt with worse before. "Leo, you and Frank remember our quest to defeat Geeha, there was plenty of monsters worse than a few, creepy dragons". "Well at the time we had an entire war ship with basisti, Greek fire, and Festus. Now it is just Me, you, Thalia, Frank, and Peril. How will that help in defeating these dragons", Leo began pacing and Peril got out of her bath. "If you don't mind Leo, my touch can melt the scales off of dragons so you aren't entirely alone". "And I have Aegis", Thalia said revealing her shield with Medusa's head on the front of it. Peril backed away from the shield and so did the others

Then a voice came from the bushes saying, "Aw look, it seems we found our escapee and look we found his friends too". Then, the dragon Frank had faced off, lumbered out of the shadows with his three buddies. Jason drew his sword, fire balls appeared in Leo's palms, and Thalia nocked an arrow in her bow.

"Im glad we didn't miss anything", mused a voice in the other direction and two red dragons came out. One who smelled really bad and the other who had a big band of an odd metal around his neck. There was silence for a long while until Jason spoke. "Who are you and what do you want with us"? He asked. The brown dragon with an eye patch chuckled, "Silly little demigod, I am Python, the general of the mudwing army and we can do this the easy way", the dragon paused and brought out a chain lasso, "Or the hard way".

Peril answered their question for them, she launched at the first at the skywing with the neckband and all of the dragons attacked each other. Jason and Leo went after all three of Python's guards together, Thalia went after the stinky skywing, and Frank went after Python himself.

The dragon was strong and quick and new almost every tactic that a dragon could use. He spun around, his tail went with him and whipped Frank's feet. Frank fell over from the force before it could break his leg, but Frank rolled out of the way it time to grab a heavy stick and put it in front of his face just in time before Python's chain flew through the air and wrapped itself around the branch. The branch flew out of Frank's talons as the chain was pulled back toward its master. The big branch hit Python in the face so hard, a huge cut appeared on the side of his face, leaving an ugly scrape, dangerously close to Python's good eye. In seconds Python's howl of pain turned into maniacal laughter. Frank gulped down his last meal before it could come up as he watched the cut boil, forming new scales on the general's face.

"Foolish demigod. I cannot be killed, but you can. Unfortunately I have to keep you alive". "Alive? Alive for what"? Frank asked, but the dragon didn't answer. He wrenched the stick out and tossed his lasso again, but this time Frank didn't have a stick nearby. In a flash, he turned into an eagle and dove towards the dragon's face, flying through the loop. Frank turned back into a dragon in time to wrap his talons around Python's mouth.

The larger dragon thrashed with no use because Frank was just the right weight to hold the general down. He felt how powerful the general was and Frank felt the dragon making progress. Just before Frank was thrown off, he grabbed the eye that was covered by the eyepatch. Python howled in pain, flipping Frank off of his head and Frank landed in the bushes.

Once he shook off the headache that Python had caused him, he found that he had the eyepatch with something round in it. First he thought it was the dragon's probably very scarred up eye, but when Frank felt the ball, it was solid, cold, and smooth. When he took the eyepatch out of his palm, he found that he was holding a round metal orb.

Frank looked out of the bushes and saw that Python was gone and his friends were still fighting then an idea popped in Frank's mind. "Guys, go for anything metal on them, I think its their weakness.

the new dragon, Peril, was the first one to take action. She grabbed her opponent's band and it melted right off. Her opponent screamed and cursed as his body dissolved into the wind in a flash of dull light.

Jason and Leo saw what happened they began looking for the dragon's metal spot. One of the guards got stabbed in the back by Jason's sword, the other had a fireball thrown at his chest, and together the last one was defeated by Jason wrenching a piece of metal out of the other dragon's chin. The piece had flown into Leo's palm and Leo melted it into a sticky ball of molten metal.

Thalia was having a harder time with her dragon, he had no metal spot in sight, but her arrows had no effect on his scales. He grinned and cackled wickedly, releasing a whiff of gross smelling air. "I think that the metal pieces are on their death spots, shoot an arrow into his stomach", yelled Peril. Thalia did what Peril suggested and shot an arrow into the dragon's mouth. He swallowed that arrow and smiled wickedly at Thalia. Then his expression turned to horror and he began to blow away, leaving a big, metal replica of a stomach with an arrow sticking out of it.

Frank and the others were very tired after the fighting. Leo didn't have the strenght to summon even a whiff of smoke, Thalia complained that her shooting arm hurt, Jason just plain fell asleep, Peril couldn't get up and Frank didn't care about the fact that he was chest deep in mud. "Ohhh. Peril, how did you know that would work", Thalia asked while she was leaning back on a tree. "Frank. Frank was fighting Python, he died four years ago thanks to a sandwing stabbing his eye out. The dragon I was fighting, he was an old guard that had his neck cut all the way around when some icewings attacked. The dragon you were fighting Thalia. I remember him when I was little, he was the dragon who ate weird things. He died a long time ago because of a prank queen Scarlet pulled on him. She poisoned a dead cow carcass and gave it to him to eat and he died. All of the dragon's here had metal parts on the injuries that caused their death". "Why would they have them there"? Leo asked while he was braiding some copper wires together. "That metal, it fits the description of a type of metal made by amunis dragons", Peril said. "What is an amunis dragon"? Frank asked, not wanting to move from the nice mud that was seeping soothingly along his scales. "An amunis dragon is a dragon that does magic, what did they teach you when you were dragonets". "Wolves", Jason mumbled, "Running from foster homes and how to tell jokes", answered Leo, "Running from monsters and learning about types of monsters", Thalia moaned, "Grandmother yelling at me to be more Chinese", Frank said. Peril just looked at the group in confusion and then began explaining what that stuff was. "Well that metal is ghost metal, with the right spell you can summon ghost that had a lot of hatred and it will bind its spirit with the metal and the metal would become a warrior that will serve the spell caster, but all of that metal was destroyed a hundred years ago in a great fire".

Frank officially didn't like that metal. He let go of the orb and let it sink in the muck and hopefully be gone forever.

"So what now"? Frank asked. Everyone was silent except for Jason's breathing until Peril spoke. "I was heading to the rainforest kingdom to see my friend Clay before the dragons attacked. You guys want to come with me"? Peril asked everyone. Leo's stomach growled like a hungry wolf ready for deer. "Does it have food"? He asked. Peril nodded, "But we should wait until when Jason wakes up and when Frank gets out of that quicksand". Frank looked down at himself and wondered why no one told him this was quicksand.

With that, Leo suddenly jumped up grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her up, pulled Frank out of his quicksand tub, and shook Jason awake. "Wha… Leo I'm awake now stop shaking me". "Ok everyone follow Peril to the rainforest kingdom", yelled Leo and urged Peril to start moving.

**Hello readers. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I really hope you like this chapter because I have been working really hard on it. Sorry, I haven't been putting a lot of author's notes on these because I want to get these out as soon as possible. This one is a little late, sorry, very busy. Well anyway, tell me what you like or anything that bothers you. Keep dreaming my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper really didn't want to wake up. She felt her body was laying in a woven thing above ground like a hammock, sun touching her gently and a gentle breeze blowing by, warm and cool at the same time. The air smelled so fresh, it was like there was no such thing as cars. She heard squawks, warbles, and songs of animals nearby and way in the distance.

Piper wanted to stay where she was forever, but there was one problem. She had no idea where she was. Camp Half Blood didn't have animal sounds like this place did, and they definitely didn't have such fresh air or hammocks.

She forced herself to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was green woven fabric in front of her. She pushed her thired body upward with her arms, or what used to be her arms. When she looked at them, she saw that they weren't arms, they were very colorful, scaly dragon limbs with talons and claws where her hands should be.

Piper looked up her shoulder and saw wings, a giant scale shaped like a dove, and her knife Katoptris strapped on her arm by some tightly woven green material. The wings lead down to a long tail that curled like a chameleon. She felt up a long scaly neck that was supposed to be her neck and her talons felt a long a toothy snout with horns at the back of her head. "This cannot be happening", she said to herself, her scales shifted to different shades of green that sparkled like jewels in the sun. Piper looked at her scales in awe. Did they just change color? Then Her scales shifted to a deep cobalt, but some spots like the tip of her talons were still green.

Piper thought for a second and willed herself to shift into the colors of the sunset. Her nose turned yellow and the color faded into orange as it neared the tip of her tail. Piper imagined a blooming flower pattern that she saw once on a nice shirt she saw at a store she went to once. Her sunset scales faded into light blue with green vines spreading along her body and random pink and blue flowers bloomed on her wings and neck. She imagined green vines climbing up her arms with bluish purple flowers dotting them. Looking down at her arms, they now had vines crawling up them, shifting as if wind was blowing through them, all speckled with the flowers. "Ok this is cool", Piper said checking out her wings which had a net of vines and flowers. "That is awesome. Can I fly?", she asked herself.

Her answer came to her when the jumped out of the hammock and into the sunlight. The sky was a fresh shade of blue and the air was a surprisingly warm for a morning. Tall trees spread as far as the eye could see, but underneath the canopy was an entire village full of dragons. Most of them were bright and colorful, but some were pitch black. They all milled about, eating fruit or animals Piper didn't know which, flying around from tree to tree, talking, and just doing their everyday things.

Piper hovered there, looking at how beautiful everything was when something large and black hurtled into her. She yelped in surprise as they both plummeted downward, scaring dragons away as they fell. "Get off of me", roared Piper, not even a bit of charm speak in that sentence so she got back talk. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! For the last time I am not going to eat anymore fruit or listen to any more of your chattering", the dragon kept yelling, but the voice sounded familiar to her. "NICO! Is that you"? suddenly everything stopped and Piper knew why. They had gotten tangled in a web of vines which tangled around Piper's wings, tail and legs, but thankfully not her neck. Nico the dragon was twisted in the vines like a cocoon with his limbs being pulled in different directions and his wings spread out in weird angles.

Piper had to agree, Nico did look pretty good as a dragon. He had gained some muscle since he had started hanging out with Will Solace so he looked healthy. His face and body was pitch black and his eyes were the same color as always, but a little bigger and easier to see without all of that hair. His horns were like smooth obsidian and Piper noticed the skull on his shoulder and his sword strapped to his tail which looked pretty cool. In the rainforest with light dappling his scales, made them sparkle like black obsidian and the rest of him look like shadow. The thing she also noticed is that he looked well rested, but him being really angry and annoyed ruined the image

"Hi Nico", Piper said. "Piper? Is that you"? He asked looking a little happier. "Thank the gods, you've got to help me. These dragons are driving me crazy". Piper didn't know what he meant, but then she heard a voice come from the tree, sweet with a little of the stereotypical, teenage, blonde, popular girl . "Nico, come here. We have some more fruit you would like", and three dragons appeared from the trees and flew down slowly and majestically. "Oh no. no, No, NO. Piper help. I am sick of them", Nico yelled, struggling in the vines that bound him, but without luck. The prettiest dragon giggled at his comment and his struggle in the vines. "Oh pretty Nico. You are so handsome when you struggle. Not like those other nightwings who were raised in a volcano and have no care for hygiene, but you", she slid one claw under Nico's chin, forcing Nico's head to turn upward to look in her eyes or be scratched, "You are perfect". Her friends all giggled. "AHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE", Nico roared and struggled in his bindings, trying to reach his stigion sword.

"Leave him alone who ever you are", Piper growled, putting a little charmspeak in her words. The dragons turned their attention to Piper and glared. "If you don't mind, I am Anaconda". Piper couldn't help, but to remember the song from Nicki Minaj and snort in laughter at the memory of the song. "Oh, are you laughing at me"? Anaconda asked raising an eyebrow at Piper. Piper resisted the urge to start singing it and put on a serious face. "No. I am asking you to stop bothering Nico. He just wants to live his short, miserable, demigod life in peace", Piper growled and reached over for her knife. "Yeah. Wait. What? Miserable"? Nico said. "Oh, I see. You want him too", the Anaconda joked and her friends laughed.

Piper felt like throwing up. No way she "like liked" Nico, he was a good friend and he was Hazel's brother. Hazel was her best friend. "NO. I like him as a friend. Not in that way and I feel sorry for him for having to looking at your ugly face". The dragon's gave an astonished look and it was the perfect chance for Piper.

As fast as lightning and ripped the vines to shreds and flung her knife to the dragon's throat. "Now you leave my friend alone or I kill you. Got it"? Piper whispered to the sacred Anaconda. Her victim whimpered and then nodded hesitantly. "Good", mused Piper and shooed the dragons away.

"What did they want with you"? She asked Nico as soon as he was out of his bindings. "I don't really know. When Glory found out that we were different and she told Anaconda to show me around. She began trying to fatten me up on fruits and started flirting with me. Then she gave me this fruit that made me feel weird, then I passed out. I woke up in a cage early this morning with her staring at me and then I remember her talking to me all night and me answering every question she asked, including the one about who I liked". "Oh who is that"? Piper asked, a little curious about who was Nico's crush. Nico's eyes drifted towards the sky then instantly snapped back to serious face and tried to change the subject. "I escaped through the shadows and then I bumped into you. Oh yeah, thank you for saving me from more of that dragon's torture. I don't want to hear her blab on endlessly about whatever".

Piper imagined the poor son of Hades and wondered what did Anaconda do to him. She imagined herself in his place, so freaked out, creeped out, and angry. Now that dragon knew Nico's deepest secrets, and that dragon can use those secrets against poor Nico if she wanted to.

After a while, Nico was back to his normal, grumpy self, standing in the shadows. Suddenly a black dragon with a dark brown underbelly and amber eyes dove down and hugged Nico, making him grunt with surprise. "Nico, thank the gods you are alright. You disappeared for the entire night and I didn't know where you were. I asked Glory, Deathbringer, Starflight, Sunny, Clay, some nightwings and rainwings, but they didn't help. Do you know how scared I was? I don't want to lose my brother", Hazel began crying in his chest and Nico hugged his sister.

Piper didn't blame Hazel for not wanting her half brother dead. Nico would visit Hazel in camp Jupiter and he was as nice to her and understood her feelings. Even though he was a little unsocial and mysterious, he was a great big brother to Hazel and by the way she would talk about him, it sounded like he was a great big brother.

"Im sorry I scared you Hazel. That dragon guiding me, she kind of kidnapped me and drugged me into talking with her all night", Nico explained softly. "HER!? The one who was looking at you funny when Glory said to show you around the village. Oh I want to have Arion run over her over and over again", Hazel growled.

All was silent for a little while until Piper spoke up "Who's hungry? Do you two want to eat anything"? Asked Piper, finding that she was really hungry. "Sure, I haven't eaten since yesterday", said Hazel wiping away her tears of worry and joy for the return of her brother. "Yeah, I guess, but NO FRUIT". Piper laughed at Nico's comment and they all took off for breakfast.

All was well for the rest of the day for the demigod dragons. Nico got a nice, fat taipur to eat, Hazel ate some mangoes and Piper ate some weird fruit that tasted sweet and got her full fast. They hung out for the rest of the day talking to a nervous nightwing named Starflight, who told the group to ignore Anaconda, she was weird and once kidnapped him like that. "It's best to stay with someone she doesn't like. That is why am always nearby Glory all the time and also Fatespeaker. She drives her crazy and I appreciate that", Starflight told them while he was reading with Sunny. "What about me? Why do you hang out with me"? Sunny asked, looking at him with her mossy eyes. "I hang out with you because you are nice and you are my friend", He said smiling at her. She smiled back and began their book again

"Guys, what do you think is happening? I know me and Nico just showed up in the forest and Piper shows up also. Do you think someone is planning something"? Piper thought about that for a second, then pulled out Katoptris.

She looked at her reflection of herself in the blade and it turned to something else. The first scene was a greenish blue dragon with a Camp Half Blood necklace and familiar celestial bronze sword. "Look at that dragon. Doesn't it look like…" Hazel answered Piper, "Percy. Its Percy Jackson, he's here too". Piper watched as he fought another dragon, a green one and there was a raging storm around Percy, trying to destroy the dragon. Then the scene shifted to two gold colored dragons, one with grey eyes and one with blue. They were both chained to stone and they were both listening to something. When Piper looked at the picture better, she could see two dragon shadows, one who looked like a rainwing and another huge one who towered above the two struggling golden dragons. A voice spoke in Pipers mind, rasping in a sweet hissing voice, "Why only one? There are supposed to be eight. Why is it so hard to catch these demigods, they are just worthless scavengers". "Soon my lady", spoke a familiar voice, "They are very powerful and all know how to fight very well. Give them enough ghost warriors to fight and soon they will fall at your knees and you may slaughter them and receive your power. And I will get my Willy".

Piper looked closely at the smaller dragon, the male with the blue eyes and she recognized the dragon and so did Nico. He stared at the picture in horror and then got angry. "THAT KIDNAPPING LITTLE SHIT OF A DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE. I WILL RIP HER ARMS OUT OF HER FUCKING SOCKETS AND FUKING THROW HER DOWN TO TARTARUS IF SHE EVEN DARES TO LAY A DAMN CLAW ON HIM", Nico yelled, startling Sunny and Starflight reading nearby and getting everyone's attention. "Nico calm down alright", Hazel tried to calm her fuming brother down. Piper could almost see what Nico wanted to do to Linda through his eyes. Finally Hazel calmed him down a bit and they both stared into Katoptris again.

The next scene showed a battle, dragon against dragon, all fighting in one big battle. Blood and gore everywhere, but there was one problem, some of the dragons didn't get hurt. Some fell and disappeared in a flash of dull light, but when they were slashed at, they wouldn't disappear, they weren't even hurt. Piper spotted a dragon who shifted from dragon, to lion, to bear, to crocodile, chomping at the enemy. There was a flaming red dragon yelling and flying around, taking out those warriors one by one. Two red dragons like the first fought side by side, one had a familiar shield with Medusa's head on it and the other had Jason's gladius and blue eyes. Those two were slashing down enemies and sparking with electricity. Piper spotted the blue green dragon, knocking out soldiers with a tsunami and Nico nearby raising the dead to fight at his side.

Piper's blade turned back to her reflection, but she saw more than her, Nico, and Hazel. She turned around to see Starflight looking confused, Sunny gaping at the blade, Glory looking worried, and Clay having the same face as Sunny's.

**Well tell me what you think and did I do ok. I am very tired today and I didn't really look it over to well so if there is any problems, I'm right here if you need me. Ok then keep on dreaming.**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy had let Anemone drag him to where the seawing council and didn't try to stop her when she begged her mom to let Percy sit by her. After a whole lot of asking and pleading, she finally won the right to have him next to her.

The place where the queen and her council ate was beautiful. The floor was studded with pink pearls that reflected the light that came through the canopy above, making the floor seem like it was actually illuminating light. There were pools in the middle of the room and Percy saw that each pool had words in front of them with the jobs that the council did and dragons would sit in there and eat while they talked about stuff that Percy didn't care about.

He got to sit in the war counseling pool since there were no wars to worry about. While dragons were talking to the queen, Percy was stuffing his mouth with all kinds of meat fish, squid, and a really slimy thing that tasted like pepperoni. Tsunami sat next to him, looking as bored as Percy felt when Annabeth gave him an hour long speech about architecture. Also, don't ask Annabeth about architecture.

"Percy, so a demigod is half dragon half god. What is a god", Anemone asked when she plopped in the pool next to him. "A god is a great and powerful being that is like the king of a certain thing like Zeus is the god of the sky". "I don't know Zeus, but that is cool. Who is the god of… Um", Anemone looked around for a little. "Who is the god of the sea"? Anemone finally asked. "Poseidon", "Water"? "Still Poseidon". "Fish". "Look Anemone", Percy said, "Anything that has to do with oceans, rivers, or anything with water in it is Poseidon". "Wow, Poseidon sounds really powerful. Then who is the god the dead"? Anemone asked, clearly interested in the gods now. Percy even saw Tsunami listening to the conversation. "The god of the dead is Tantalus, but he is not very powerful. The guy that rules over him is Hades, the god of the underworld which is a place where spirits of the dead go, but trust me, you don't want to go messing with Hades. I have done that a few times and I barely got away alive, luckily I usually had Annabeth, Grover, and Nico, even though he did betray me".

Anemone continued asking questions about who was the god of what. She asked so many questions, it was beginning to give Percy a headache. "Wow, there are so many gods. What are you god of". Percy almost laughed, "Oh I'm not a god. If I was, I would be the god of stupid ideas. No, my father is a god. Demigods are made when a god falls in love with someone and they have kids with that someone". "So who is your godly parent if you are a demigod"? "Poseidon", I answered her and the room went silent. Anemone, Tsunami, even a few of the council that got bored and started listening to the conversation all stared at me like I suddenly turned into diamonds.

"That is so cool", Anemone squealed, "Can you control water, can you understand fish, will you rule the sea someday"? " Yes, kind of, and no, Poseidon is immortal, he cannot die and he wouldn't just hand over the throne to me, Triton is next in line since he is immortal. Demigods are not usually heirs, they are just really powerful snacks for monsters, or pawns for gods. Most of us usually die early, but some get lucky and live a long life. Others suffer through endless monster attacks, but if you are as lucky as me, you get to fight beings that want to destroy the gods. I've done that twice and trust me, fighting giants, titans, Gaea, or Chronos is not fun".

Tsunami patted Percy on the shoulder, "it looks like both of our lives suck. I had to be raised in a cave by very grumpy dragons, only to fulfill a prophecy that was a total lie". "That sounds like my life, except I had my mother. I was raised in a small space, my old apartment. I had to live with a grumpy person, Smelly Gabe. Then I had two prophecies I had to help fulfill, one involved Chronos, the other involved Gaea".

"Who is Chronos, tell me about what you did to him", asked Anemone and the council stopped and looked at Percy curiously. Percy began the story about Luke and his plan to destroy the gods. Percy told them about the quests he had, the river Styx, the battle of Manhattan, and how Chronos was defeated.

"Wow, you did all of that"? Asked Anemone after Percy finished the story. "Yes and a little more with Gaea, but I'm going to save that for another time". Then the queen spoke up, "Well if you are almost invisible, why were you bleeding when Anemone clawed your wings and back". "The Achilles thing was washed away in the little Tiber, but trust me, I think it was better off that way. Some monster would find my weak spot eventually and then I'd probably die". The queen glared at him, growled, and ignored him for the rest of the time

The council asked a few more questions before it ended. Anemone was called over to try on a new harness which Percy didn't understand, so he was lead away by Tsunami. "Do you get bossed around a lot? I know I have by older dragons, Starflight, and Glory who is now queen of the rainwings and nightwings. I was born for the throne, not Glory. I should get something, its so unfair", Tsunami complained as they walked along a dark hallway, their scales illuminating the space in front of them. "That does sound unfair", Percy agreed, not wanting to argue with Tsunami. "Ugh, I know right, it is so annoying. I have to be the general of the rainwing army, how unfair is that. The dragons are completely harmless other than their venom spit", she continued and Percy put on his I am listening face that he used for Annabeth when she got into talking about something and his mind was somewhere else. It gets him out of a lot of yelling most of the time, but sometimes she asks a question about the information he wasn't listening to and he gets a big smack in the face and another big explanation.

"Thank you for listening Percy. You know, you are a good listener. Come, I have an idea. I want you to meet my friend Riptide". Percy was surprised, "There is a dragon named Riptide". Tsunami gave him an "are you stupid look". How did he recognize that look on a dragon? Annabeth gave him that look too often. "Riptide is a seawing name, of course that there would be a dragon named Riptide somewhere in the sea. Now Percy is an unusual name, is that some kind of fish that I don't know about". Percy answered, "I am not named after a fish, I am named after Percus and it is coincidental that my sword is named Riptide". Tsunami gave Percy a confused look, "I don't see a sword and what is a sword".

Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it. Tsunami watched in amazement as the pen elongated into Percy's celestial bronze sword, Riptide. "How did you do that"? Tsunami asked, trying to touch the glowing blade. "Its magic. Just uncap it and it will turn to this, and check this out". Percy put the cap back on and threw Riptide into the dark tunnel where he heard it skitter away into the darkness. Tsunami gave him another "are you stupid" face until Percy pulled the pen out of the pouch around his Camp Half Blood necklace.

"I have to agree, that is cool, But can you meet my Riptide now". "Ok, now show me".

Tsunami grabbed Percy's arm and jumped into a pool of water that lead out of the palace. She lead Percy through as many tunnels as the Labyrinth had, but he was relieved when it finally ended and they burst out into a field of kelp.

beyond was the wide, open waters of the ocean and the vast, colorful plants on the coral reef. The water was dark and the only light was the silver light of the moon, rippling along the rocks as water rolled around above. The sea was mostly asleep, but fish swam by, avoiding Tsunami, but swimming by Percy as the current pushed him along behind Tsunami. When she finally stopped he found that there was not much reef below and a great white shark swam by Percy and nuzzled his arm. "Well what now"? Asked Percy and Tsunami whirled around in surprise. "What, I'm the son of Poseidon, I can talk under water and sharks like me", Percy said and patted the shark before it swam away. Tsunami gave Percy a curious look and then remembered what she was doing.

Tsunami waved her web talon and for some reason, Percy understood perfectly what she was going to do. He turned around quickly as Tsunami lit up all her scales at once. The light was so bright, it lit up the ocean floor and Percy could see his shadow through the light. After a little while, Tsunami turned off her scales as a dragon swam towards them.

When he stopped in front of them he looked at Percy and flashed his scales. For some apparent reason, Percy knew what the scales meant. "He says hello and who am I. Hi I am Percy". The dragon swam back in surprise, then eyed Percy suspiciously and looked at Tsunami. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other, Percy knew all about silent conversations, he had them with Annabeth or Chiron. When the two were done, they swam to the surface and popped out on a sandy island nearby.

"How did you do that"? The strange dragon asked. Now that he was out of the water, Percy could get a clear look at the dragon. His eyes were baby blue and his scales were a darker shade of blue, but they were still light colored. The only thing that didn't match his scales were his horns, which were cobalt, and the claw marks on his nose, or what looked like claw marks. The dragon was handsome in a way, but he seemed kind of nervous and fidgety.

"Riptide this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Riptide, the dragon", Tsunami introduced, ignoring Riptide's question. "But how could he talk underwater. That doesn't make sense", said Riptide, clearly not letting the subject go. "Its kind of a Poseidon thing. I can breath and talk under water. I can also control water". "Now this dragon controls water? Is this one of your animus brothers Tsunami? Why does he have the name Percy and who is Poseidon"?

Tsunami looked at Riptide in disgust, "Gross, he is not my brother and I don't know where he got his name. He says Poseidon is the god of the sea and Percy is Poseidon's son". "I have dad's trident to prove it", said Percy, showing off his trident stripe. Riptide looked at it for a minute and decided to change the subject.

"So how has it been Tsunami? Are you alright without me"? Riptide asked in a calm, and smooth, Percy could totally tell that Riptide was flirting with Tsunami. Do dragons even flirt? "Ok, um, I will go stand over there so you two can talk", and Percy trotted away from the couple.

He sat well away from the two dragons and Percy looked over the sea. Then he remembered the stars, and wondered how many were up there without the pollution that humans have filled the sky with during the centuries. When Percy looked up at the sky, he almost had a heart attack. There were so many stars in the sky that the sky was practically made out of them. Percy could see every detail of the night, the purple streak of a galaxy, he didn't know if it was the Milky way or not. He saw clusters of stars, constellations that were familiar to him, and the moon. Not one moon, but three, scattered on the night sky, two of them full and the other a crescent. Their light shimmered on the water as they blazed silver in the dark sky.

"Percy", a voice called out and Tsunami and Riptide bounded to his side. "What's wrong? We heard you yelp". "The stars. I have never seen so many in my life. I knew that there was more of them without pollution, but wow". Riptide sighed and shook his head. He was about to say something when Tsunami spoke up, "The stars here are pretty, aren't they. I've never really stopped to look at them like this, but now that I am doing so now, it is amazing". Riptide turned his head towards the sky and his shoulders calmed a little, letting the starry net catch his eyes too. "Zoe would've loved this", whispered Percy to himself as he stared at a familiar constellation of a huntress, firing her arrows in the sky.

"PRINCESS", yelled a voice from the water and a panting, wet seawing guard bounded out of the waves lapping against the shore. "Princess. You. Won't. Believe what happened", the guard panted, "Gill, your father, has come back from the dead".

**Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. Oh well, only the next chapter will reveal how this plays out. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I know I have. Review, follow, favorite. Do what you want and keep dreaming my friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy should have been listening to the little red flag at the back of his mind when he heard the words "come back from the dead", but Tsunami pulled him and Riptide off the beach and followed the guard before Percy could even make up his mind. He dangled beside Riptide, the dragon, as she swam as fast as she could. Percy smiled shyly Riptide as they both dangled from Tsunami, occasionally bumping into each other, but luckily she found that dragging the two would slow her down and let Percy and Riptide go. Percy willed the currents to go faster making the trip easier for Tsunami, Riptide, and the guard.

They arrived at the palace and Percy followed Tsunami through the tunnels and into the center where all the dragons were murmuring and staring in awe. Tsunami pushed her way through the crowd and beckoned Percy and Riptide. Riptide gave Percy a nervous glance and studied his face. "Percy, is everything ok"? He asked, seeing the worry in Percy's eyes. "I don't really know about this Riptide. Someone coming back from the dead is very unusual, but of course that is just demigod worrying. Who knows, he might not be a threat like when Nico brought back Hazel. That went well so I guess I'm just over exaggerating", Percy really hoped he was over exaggerating, he didn't want to run into danger, not here, not now with all of these dragons around. "I wouldn't worry about it Percy. Last I remember Gill, he was pretty nice. He was on my side when my father stole Tsunami's egg and he actually let me live and not stick me in battle to die like Coral made my mother do".

Percy decided to trust Riptide that Tsunami's father coming back from the dead and ignore that little flag waving frantically in his mind and trot after Tsunami.

When They finally emerged from the crowd, Percy saw the queen, Coral, and her daughters all together with a large green dragon. Coral was crying and hugging the green dragon who hugged her back and spoke reassuring words to her. Percy couldn't see his face because Gill had his back to him, but the dragon was strong, but gentle, hugging the queen with so much love Percy wanted to cry. The only thing weird about him was the metal band around his neck and the fact that his presence set the little red flag to do flips and ollies in Percy's mind, trying its best to get his attention. "Um, Mother", Tsunami said and the green dragon turned around and smiled a handsome friendly smile, his green eyes sparkling with joy. "Are you my daughter"? The dragon asked in a smooth voice that the kindest king would have. "You are magnificent like your mother. Oh my I'm sorry for trying to kill you in that arena. I had no control over myself and I am glad that you killed me before I could hurt anymore innocent dragons. Come here and give your father a hug", Gill stretched out his arms wide for a hug and Tsunami hugged him.

Percy watched as the other two dragonets bounced all over their father and the queen talk to her husband at last. Percy thought he might be able to walk away from the scene unnoticed until Anemone said, "Father, I met this amazing dragon today, come meet him. His name is Percy".

Anemone pulled her father's arm up to where Percy was standing and introduced them, "Father, this is Percy, he's a demigod". "I see", said Gill with no sign of a threat anywhere, just that strong, talon that patted Percy on the shoulder. "Hello there Perseus Jackson", the dragon's smooth tone turning into a maniacal growl, eyes turning from calm to insanity.

Before Percy could back away and run, Gill brought out a familiar spike and slashed it down Percy's neck. Pain erupted through the demigod's gills and Percy screamed in agony. "Percy", Anemone yelped trying to run to Percy's side and do something, but Coral held her daughter back with the new harness. "Gill? What is happening"? Coral stammered after gathering up her daughters. Gill laughed maniacally as he pinned Percy to the floor, holding a manticore spike as Percy writhed in agony, blood spilling out of his neck and gurgling into bloody foam, "World Peace my love. Peace for his world and ours. This is the first step to ending any kind of war forever. We will all bow to one ruler and one ruler only. She will slaughter this demigod and seven others and receive their power. The power of death, intelligence, precious metals, the sky, hunting, shape shifting, fire, and last, but not least, the power of the sea". With those words, Gill put another talon on Percy's body and claws dug into his scales. Percy winced and thrashed under the weight of the dragon as Gill whistled for reinforcements. Tons of dragons spilled out all around them and to Percy's surprise, stalked toward Tsunami, Anemone, Auklet, and their mother who stood their ground, bravely arching their backs to look bigger or to pounce. It was hard to tell with dragons because they weren't as lightly built like a cat. Percy roared in fury and thrust his talon in the air, causing a giant wave to wash over everyone.

Once the water rolled back into the pools, Percy found that none of Gill's army was hurt and Percy was free. Immediately he got to his feet and ran to Anemone and Tsunami. Anemone's harnas was slashed and Percy spotted her mother fighting three blue dragons and seemed to be making progress. Percy ran to their side and swiped his sword at a metal chunk in a dragon's shoulder and the dragon disintegrated in a flash of dull light. Tsunami gave Percy a satisfying look and ripped out a piece of metal in an another attacking dragon's neck. They fought side by side, but Percy didn't realize that he was slowly being pushed back, away from any help.

Suddenly out of no where, Gill jumped on Percy's back, causing Percy's sword to skitter away and sink to the bottom of the entrance to the palace. "Give up demigod, your final battle will happen here. If you give up, these dragons will not have to suffer and you can see your beloved again". Percy had no idea what he was talking about until a sinking feeling started in his stomach and constricted his throat as an idea popped in his mind. "You-you don't mean…" "Your beloved Annabeth? Yes thats what I mean", and Gill pulled out a polished white stone. A scene appeared on the stone, it was dark with only torches to light the place up. Percy's heart ached when he saw a pale gold dragon with stormy grey eyes look up at him and heard it croak his name in Annabeth's voice. Annabeth the dragon studied the situation and when she saw Gill she got really angry. "Is he making you a deal Percy? Don't trust him, he will not follow through with it. I repeat don't you dare make a promise Seaweed Brain or I will punch you again".

Percy was too stunned to speak, but seeing Annabeth chained up like that made him angry. Before Gill could react, Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped the pen. He slashed at the dragon's scales, but the metal didn't hurt Gill. Instead, Gill was pushed to the side by the force of his swing, giving the demigod had enough time to think.

Percy found his focus, imagining the waves and deadly storms in the ocean and wind started blowing violently, water lapped at the edges of the pools and puddles, trying to aid Percy. The wind got stronger and stronger till Percy was standing in his own personal hurricane destroying any enemy dragon that got in his path.

Through the wind and swings at attacking dragons, Percy could see what was happening in the battlefield. He saw that dragons were fighting each other, biting, slashing, and clawing their enemies till they found the metal piece and slashed it out or ripped it out, making the dragon's disintegrate. Percy spotted the seawing guards defending the civilian dragons as they fled from the scene to safety. In the air, queen Coral was defending her daughter Auklet as best she could, whacking aside dragons trying to capture her and yelling about traders. Percy wanted to help out the queen, but his energy was fading and he needed to keep his hurricane blowing. He slashed away five more enemy dragons before he finally gave out. The hurricane stopped and he was left panting heavily.

When Percy looked up he was horrified to see Gill had captured the queen. He was flapping his wings and had Coral struggling under the grip on her neck. "Give up son of Poseidon. You are weak and worthless, just a shadow of my master's glory will soon become. If you give up, you will see this kingdom spared. All of the dragons could live their lives as they did before, but all of their sufferings will end when my master gains the power of your friends and no one will suffer again. The world will be purified and your world will be next".

Percy swore at Gill in Greek and raised his middle claw in the air. He didn't do that ever or his mother would punish him, but he was so angry at the dragon that his curses wouldn't do enough.

"PERCY. PROTECT MY DAUGHTERS AND CATCH AUKLET". Percy didn't understand what she meant until she unclipped Auklet from her harness and the tiny dragon fell. Percy jumped up and caught her in time, but when he looked up, he found Gill had already gotten away with the queen.

"Percy, come on we need to get out of here", yelled Tsunami as she whacked dragons away from her sister. Tsunami grabbed Anemone's talon and plunged into the water with Percy close behind with Auklet. He willed the currents to push them faster and faster through the tunnel until they rocketed into the sea and Tsunami took flight with Anemone flapping behind her. Percy yelped as he rocketed out of the water and into dark sky slowly turning pink from dawn.

For a second he had no idea what to do, terrified of falling out of the sky. Then he remembered, he had wings. He spread them and they caught the wind and he soared towards Tsunami and Anemone.

When he caught up to the two he was panting and flapping his wings as fast as he could. "WAIT UP. WHERE ARE WE GOING"? Percy yelled over the wind. "WE ARE GOING TO THE RAINFOREST KINGDOM", Tsunami yelled back as they flew into the orange sunrise.

**Whew that was exiting for me, but of course that is my opinion. Was it exiting enough for you guy? Anyway I have some important news to share with all of you. I am going on a weeks vacation in the mountains and I do not think that I will be writing much for a little while. So while I'm gone, I wish you all a great spring break and happy Easter, and also keep dreaming my friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh. Can we stop now, my wings are tired", moaned Percy. The group had been flying for an entire day with only occasional dives in the water for breaks or a snack.

"Can you wait just a little longer? We are almost to the island. Maybe if you would stop flying like an idiot you wouldn't be as tired", Tsunami said looking back at Percy who was flapping his wings desperately to keep up. "Come on, give me a break. This is the first time I've used these things and I am not even supposed to be in the air, I am not very good friends with Zeus so he could just blast me out of the sky with a lightning bolt whenever he wants. It also doesn't help that she is jumping on my back".

Tsunami looked back at Percy and studied the situation. She saw Auklet jumping around on the poor dragon's back like it was a battlefield. "I have never been away from mother before and it fantastic. I want to fight more bad dragons. I want to be like Percy and control water. Where can I get one of those awesome swords", Auklet went on, fighting imaginary bad guys with an invisable sword. Then Auklet rolled over onto one of Percy's wings and yelped as she almost fell off when he flapped. Luckily Percy caught her in time before she could plummet to the water ten feet below her.

"Auklet, could you please stop torturing Percy's back please. He doesn't like that", Tsunami said to the green dragonet. Auklet ignored Tsunami and had clawed her way back up to Percy's back, causing him to yelp each time a claw sunk into the gaps his shimmering bluish green scales.

Tsunami watched as the small dragonet swung her body over Percy's neck and let her tail flop onto one of his wings. "Why? I am the a princess and I can do what I want", the dragonet said and crossed her arms. "That is not true. Who told you that"? Asked Anemone, glaring at her little sister. Anemone had been flying with Tsunami ever since their last fish break and Tsunami could totally tell that she was jealous of Auklet because she got to be with Percy the entire trip.

"Mother told me that I could and I want to play battle on Percy's back". "Well I'm sorry Auklet, but can't torture demigods just because of royalty. Technically I am royalty, but I don't get what I want all the time", said Percy, flapping his wing ridiculously until Auklet's tail slid onto his back. He sighed in relief and continued flying, enjoying the peacefulness of Auklet staying in one spot and being mad at Tsunami silently.

"Well Percy, your torture is almost over because there is the island up ahead". Percy looked up and saw the green of land. As if to say "finally", he tucked his wings in and plummeted into the sea along with Auklet. Tsunami watched as their dark shape disappeared in the currents, rocketing in the direction of the island.

When Tsunami and Anemone arrived to the island, they found a very wet beach and two snoring dragons. The first was Percy who looked like a crashed meteor, minus the meteor and water instead of fire. He was just snoring away on his side, certainly not caring that he was covered with sand and kelp from his crash landing.

Auklet had been thrown off of Percy's shoulder and had rolled into a small tidepool full of salty water that was slowly seeping back into the ocean. She landed on her shoulder and her tail curled over and dangled over her snout. She was also asleep and mumbling something about killing crabs.

"He is so cute when he sleeps", said Anemone, picking off a piece of kelp that rested on Percy's eye. Tsunami had to agree, the demigod was cute when he slept. Percy's snout glistened with sand and he was breathing heavily, each breath lifting his tangled wings. Occasionally his eyebrows would furrow in confusion and he would mumble something in the sand. Tsunami made out, "But mom it is Saturday", and something about jellyfish.

"Yes Anemone", Tsunami said. She picked up Auklet and draped the dragonet over her arm. Auklet didn't wake up or do anything so that was a good sign that she wouldn't be torturing anyone for a while. "Do you think he likes me Tsunami"? "Of course he does, he seems to like anyone that doesn't want to kill him. Why"? Tsunami wondering what Anemone was leading into. "No reason. Just wondered, but there is something I really don't get. Those dragons only died when we pulled out those metal pieces. Do you think they are…" "Yes", Tsunami answered, knowing they both had the same idea. "But they are dragons who died full of hate. Why was Gill in there? Mother described him as nice, handsome, caring, and smart". Tsunami thought about that until horrible realization dawned on her. "Before I killed Gill he had gone mad because of queen Scarlet. When I saw Gill back in the palace, he still had that same crazy look in his eyes. Maybe he died hating Scarlet and all skywings, and is now eternally crazy". The thought chilled Tsunami to the bone, but the problem was it was real and the angry spirits can now harm her and all that she loved.

"I'm tired, I am going to sleep", said Anemone. Tsunami watched as her pink sister slid under Percy's sandy wing and put her head on his shoulder. Tsunami waited until she heard Anemone's breath along with Percy's, confirming they both were sound asleep. She then walked over and plopped down next to Percy and drifted off with the others.

Tsunami was having a great night until a familiar voice hissed in her ear. "Hello Tsunami". Tsunami's eyes flew open and she looked to where the voice came from. It was night and the moons cast silver light on a familiar sandwing. "Burn", She growled. Burn smiled cruelly flicked her tail over Percy and Tsunami's sisters who still lay fast asleep in the sand. "You know, I have always wanted to kill you and Coral's little brats. Too bad I can't take this one too. I bet he would make a great statue", she hissed and twirled a metal chain between her talons. Tsunami followed the direction of the chain to Percy, who now was tangled in chains from his tail to his snout. Tsunami saw his head was wrapped in some cloth to blind him from the action. Percy whimpered and tried to shift in his bonds until two sandwings came out of the bushes and pinned him down.

"Percy"? Anemone whispered sleepily. "Anemone, do not move", Tsunami whispered. Burn's tail was arched over the younger dragonet's head poking out from under Percy's wing.

Percy now awake and knowing that something was wrong, struggled against the sandwings and chains. "Mmph", Percy protested and whipped his tail around, trying to find someone's feet so he could knock them over. Burn ignored his thrashing, and started bragging to Tsunami about the so called great new queen. Percy eventually found Burn's back legs and swatted at them with his tail.

Burn yelped as her back legs slid from under her and she almost collapsed. The distraction gave Tsunami a chance to attack so she launched herself at Burn, pushing the sandwing down into the salty waves.

The two dragons tussled over each other, Tsunami was punching, kicking and smacking with her tail while dodging Burn's poisonous barb.

Catching a glimpse of the battlefield, Tsunami saw that Percy was kind of free. Anemone had taken Percy's sword out, uncapped it and chopped one of the chain links in half. He had his arm and leg free and had taken off the blindfold so he could see where his opponents were. Tsunami watched as Auklet, now awake, was attacking one of the sandwings. She had climbed up the sandwing's neck and was poking out his eye, which grew back soon after, then was poked out again. The dragon's tail would whip around trying to find his little problem.

Anemone was fighting a new sandwing, pulling out the metal piece on his back and yelling in triumph. She then left the piece in the sand and went to help Auklet.

Tsunami remembered something about ghost metal and how it would be in the dragon's death spot. Tsunami remembered how Burn died, being bitten by snake. Looking at where the bite was, there was the metal. The only problem with getting the metal was that she needed Burn distracted.

Burn pushed her off and raised her tail over Tsunami's head. "Huge mistake seawing, now face your fate", growled Burn. Before she could strike, Percy fell back and landed on top of Burn, causing her to miss Tsunami. Percy struggled against the chains and threw his full weight on Burn each time she tried to shake him off.

Using that opportunity, Tsunami jumped to where the snake had bitten Burn and sliced out the metal piece. In one final scream of rage, Burn disappeared in a flash of light.

All of the dragons were gone and what remained was Percy, Anemone, Auklet, and Tsunami, all tired, confused and full of bruises. Percy began hacking at the chains until he was entirely free, then shook off the sand.

"That was close", Anemone panted. They were all tired and panting from their fight. Percy had found his way into the water where he sat there and listened. "We should be getting going. Next time someone should watch while the others sleep", he said, catching his breath. Easy for him to say, he passed out before they could choose who would watch and who would sleep. "Ok, lets go. Percy you take Anemone and I will take Auklet this time". Anemone's face lit up and Percy sighed in relief to not have wonder dragonet dancing on his back.

The next few days there weren't many attacks. Some dragon would pop out of the water or the sky and the group would take it down easily, but fortunately there were no big groups to be seen. The rest was just smooth flying from then on with occasional stops and naps under water.

After a few more days Tsunami saw the outline of the diamond spray delta in the mud kingdom. She looked back and "signaled" Percy with a smack of her tail. "Hey squid brain, look, that is the mud kingdom. We are almost to the rain kingdom and safety". Percy was so happy he did a flip, almost making Anemone fall off his back. "Finally, protection, freedom, and food", the demigod said, licking his lips. From what Tsunami saw of Percy eating, she could believe that he was still hungry even though they ate an hour ago.

When they finally crossed over to the land they kept flying beyond the marshes toward a cloudy sky that rumbled with thunder and the occasional crack of lightning. Tsunami watched as Percy jumped and yelped at any sound, slowly flying lower and lower.

Looking ahead, Tsunami saw shapes moving around and fighting each other. She studied the scene and spotted the red of skywings, brown of mudwings, shimmering white of icewings and sand colored scales of sandwings fighting against each other. When Tsunami looked closer she spotted something that surprised her very much. "Percy, is it me or is that skywing on fire"?

**Hello everyone, I'm back. While I was gone I read your messages and I thank you for the nice comments. I really enjoy writing this and I'm glad you enjoy reading what I write. Thanks again and keep dreaming my friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-ad42d78c-a4f3-15ca-d368-9da8f454cd52" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Flame on", yelled Leo after he smashed another ghost metal warrior to light. On their way to the rainforest kingdom, the group ran into some problems with more of Leo's favorite dragons. Jason and Thalia had started up a storm to help them fight, but Leo was not very good with storms. Annoying winds tugged against his wings and tail, causing him to slow down and strike slower. The thunder and lightning wasn't helping him much, making all of their noise and threatening to fry him into a Leo burger. He, Frank, and Peril sure weren't having a fun time, but Jason and his sister were having a blast./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"With Jason's power over the winds, he could zip through the sky without even a wingbeat and he could use the winds to knock his enemies off balance. After an opposing dragon was confused and tossed around, Jason had no problem slashing the metal out of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Thalia on the other hand wasn't having as much fun as Jason, but she was having a better time than the rest. She was zapping dragons left and right, one even exploded into electricity and light. Also, Thalia had Aegis, her extremely creepy shield in hand. When any dragon dove on top of her, she would protect herself with the shield and scare the dragon back to Jason. The problem was her fear of heights. She didn't ever fly so it slowed the group down and she would have had a better advantage than just sitting in a tree and poking at anyone who came to close./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Frank on the other hand was fighting alongside Peril, Frank distracted the dragon's while Peril melted the metal. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Even though all of that was happening, Leo was having a great time. He was still beating the crap out of his enemies. He was slower than he was supposed to be, but he was still speeding around and tearing out metal parts. Any dragon who dares to attack him would get burned and they would scream from the pain, giving Leo a perfect opportunity to kill them, again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He saw that they were winning and more of the dragons were falling like flies and Leo felt like an overlord. "Take that, and that, and THAT. Ha ha ha. Huh"? Looking in the direction of the sea, he spotted two blue things coming at them. More dragons, yipee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leo growled and flew at the incoming dragons. /spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"If these are coming then there must be more. Too bad. Wait is that one waving at me?/spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" One of the dragons, a shimmering turquoise dragon, was waving at him for no reason. Leo stopped dead in his tracks and stared as the two came closer. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leo soon realized that one of them was holding a celestial bronze sword and both of them were carrying a smaller dragon on their shoulders. "HI LEO", the green, blue one yelled and it sounded just like his friend Percy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leo put out his fire and let the dragons approach him, one of them was a familiar green eyed dragon holding the sword Riptide. "Percy is that you", Leo asked and put on a smug smile. The dragon chuckled, "In the scales. I haven't seen you in forever, how are you doing? How's Calypso? I really hope she doesn't hate me". /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leo thought about his girlfriend and how she was doing. The last time he saw her, they were eating dinner at the shop they had made together. Leo remembered their shack out back of the shop where they slept and ate. They had been at a table, eating lasagna, Calypso was eating and Leo was staring at her like an idiot. He was watching as she would take a small bite of her lasagna, he loved it when she would eat her food gently. Her eyes drifted to him and she giggled, "What are you staring at Leo". Leo sighed, "I am admiring you and how beautiful your eyes are". Calypso giggled, then she gave Leo a worried look. "Leo, you're glowing", she said. Oh Leo loved it when she looked worried. "You're glowing too", he said dreamily. "No, Leo, you are seriously glowing. Look", Calypso pointed to Leo's arm. When Leo looked down, he found that there were cracks of light appearing on his skin. He remembered screaming like a little girl and falling out of his chair trying to scrape it off. Then blackness, then accidentally setting Jason's nose on fire./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Uh Leo. Leo? What are you doing"? "Huh? No she doesn't hate you", Leo said, shaking himself out of the memory. Turns out he was staring at the sky like an idiot. "Well. Ok", Percy said nervously and put a smile back on, "Leo this is Tsunami, Auklet, and Anemone. Guys, this is Leo Valdez. He is a demigod like me". Leo almost forgot about the dragons with Percy. "Nice to meet you Leo, but watch out there is a sandwing coming at you", the light blue dragon with pink scales yelped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leo looked behind him in time to see a giant sand colored dragon land on his back, digging its claws between his scales. "Leo", Percy yelled and rammed into the dragon, knocking the dragon off of Leo. When it finally caught its balance, it launched itself at Percy. With one swipe of Riptide, the dragon disappeared in a flash, leaving behind a small metal tube which fell to the earth below. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Tsunami, a dragon like Percy only with sapphire scales launched herself at a skywing and they went tumbling out of the sky. Leo tried to help her and winced, almost falling out of the sky. Luckily Percy was there to help Leo before plummeting to his doom. "Leo are you alright? You're bleeding". Sure enough, leo felt warm blood seep from the painful scratches on his back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Leo are you ok"? Yelped Peril and the copper dragon swooped down before a really sparkly dragon could claw percy like the sandy dragon did to Leo. "I'm fine Peril", Leo lied, trying to fly away, but one of his wings wasn't working right. "Come here. Let me see him", Peril said. Percy let her look at Leo's torn back and Leo heard her gasp in horror. "What"? Leo asked, trying not to pass out from the pain. "Leo, I think that sandwing got you with his tail. Quickly, we've got to get out of here"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leo looked toward the battlefield, there were only five dragons left thankfully. "Come on we must get to the rainforest kingdom. I can take him from here", Peril yelled over the thunder and took Leo from Percy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Tsunami, come on. Where's Auklet", Percy yelled at the blue dragon below. Then Percy's eyes went to a blood red dragon who was screaming, "Get it off me", with a little green dragon beating the gears out of him. "Nevermind"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Is something wrong"? Asked Jason, blasting a gust of wind in everyone's face as he stopped. "Leo got scratched by a sandwing. We need to get him out of here and to the rainforest kingdom. They have an antidote". "What's a sandwing", Jason asked dubiously. Leo saw Tsunami roll her eyes, "sandwings are those sand colored dragons with the scorpion barbs squid brain"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Jason looked confused until Thalia flew up to them and told them the fight was over and they needed to get out of there after saying hi to Percy and his little band of what they call seawings./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The rest was very blurry to Leo, but the last thing he remembered was them flying off and someone telling him that he would be alright. Then he passed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""RAAAHHH"! Leo heard someone yell. He was in a dream thankfully, or not. He was in a cave lit up with torches. He heard an underground river and echos of dragons. "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO CATCH EIGHT WORTHLESS SCAVENGERS", yelled a huge mudwing. The dragon didn't look like Frank very much, mostly because of the helmet and the fact that her scales were gold. She was covered with gems and some necklaces hung from her neck, all shimmering and all had an unusual feel to them. "I'm sure you will catch them, but like I warned you, these demigods are smart and quick. They did defeat a god and some of them have killed titans before so they will be complicated to catch", a colorful dragon said in a familiar voice. emLinda/em, Leo thought. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Anyway, since I did provide you with the demigods, one of them in your grasp. Can you make Willy fall in love with me", Linda asked, a shade of pink rippling on paces near her heart. The mudwing looked at her with piercing amber eyes. "Right now these demigods will jeopardize everything and you want to mate with a SANDWING". They both stared at each other in silence for a minute then the mudwing gave in. "Fine, I can put a love spell on him". Linda made a high pitched squeak of joy and followed the mudwing out of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Leo's dream shifted from that to another room with a boulder in front of it. Chained up in a corner was two dragons that were the same type as the one that attacked Leo. One of them was a light colored dragon with stormy grey eyes and a grey owl on her shoulder. The other had golden scales that glowed faintly in the darkness. Unlike the other one, he was smaller and had blue eyes and a gold harp. The grey eyed one sighed, "I miss Percy". She sounded just like Annabeth. The gold one gave her a pitiful look and said in Will Solaces voice, "I'm sorry Annabeth. Don't worry, I'm sure he's safe. We will get out of here"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Just then the rock moved away from the entrance and the mudwing from earlier walked in with Linda. Annabeth and Will glared at them and Annabeth hissed, "What do you want". The mudwing smiled smugly and pulled Will's head to look her in the eyes. She spoke some thing in his ear and suddenly the room turned dark, only the slight light of Will's scales. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When the torches lit up again, nothing seemed to have changed. The only thing different was Will, who was staring into nowhere and saying in a hypnotized tone, "I love Linda"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hello reader. Thankyou for reading this far and I thank all of my followers for their support to continue writing. If there is anything you would like to share with me, I am right here and I will take any ideas if you want to share them. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story and keep dreaming my friends./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p 


	10. Chapter 10

"But I don't want another war. We just finished the last one", complained Sunny. Nico, Hazel, Piper, and the dragonets of destiny, as others called them, had been explaining what they needed to do. Starflight was trying to calm Sunny down about the situation, but apparently Sunny didn't like wars.

"Relax, Sunny. It will probably be a short war. All of our wars are like that. Look at me. I have gone through three wars in I like two years or more, I think that this one will not last very long if we do this right", Nico said, trying to calm her down. Sunny sniffled, "Wars are so cruel. Dragons die, forests are burned, and innocent things die along with it. All of that isn't fair. We thought after this war, there won't be another".

Hazel had no idea what to do. The sadness and sense of doom hung in the air since Piper last looked in her knife. Glory had told the entire village and there was a lot of gossip going around that there was another war going to break lose. The rainwings were nervous and some of the nightwings didn't want to go to battle with the mysterious force. The other half was ramped up and ready for battle now that they were allowed to go to war instead of sit on a volcano and do nothing while all the fun was going to the other dragons.

"Um… I am going to go eat some fruit… So… Bye", and with that Hazel flew away from the disaster scene. The truth was, Hazel didn't want to go to war again. She knew her poor brother had done it multiple times, but Hazel didn't want to have another. She thought after the last war, she would be free to live her life like a regular person. She imagined going on walks with Frank in some park, graduating college, getting a job, and maybe even starting a family. Now she had no idea what would happen and she was afraid of being stuck in this world forever, and not seeing Frank ever again. No, She told herself not to think about it, look on the bright side. At least she had some of her friends and even some new ones. Maybe Frank was in this world too and he was looking for her. There were so many possibilities it gave Hazel a headache.

Hazel was thinking so much that she got lost. She stopped and hovered to look at the scene and try to figure out where she was. There were no huts or dragons flying around, but there was plenty of fruit. Then she heard the noise of the village a little ways back so she wasn't entirely lost. Hazel dicided that this was a nice spot to rest, eat fruit, and stop worrying.

Hazel found herself a bunch of vines tangled in each other and sat in them as if they were a hammock. She grabbed a big, red, juicy fruit off of a branch dangling over her head and began to eat it. The minute she took a bite, orange juice splattered everywhere and the sweetness of the fruit melted in her mouth. Her eyes rolled upward as she took another bite and let relaxation flood over her.

She ate a few more of the same fruit and lay back, listening to the quiet of everything, soaking up the rays of sun… then a horrible feeling dawned upon her. The silence, this was the rainforest, it was never supposed to be quiet. Looking around she saw there was no animals or bird jabbering and squawking in the trees like there was supposed to be. Then there was that feeling, like she was being watched.

Just then there was a rustling in the vegetation, like something large and fast was moving down there. Then there was a shadow that darted between the trees.

Hazel didn't feel very relaxed anymore, she was more scared than anything. "Hello", She called out, "is anyone there"? Nothing. All was silent again as if nothing had happened. Then she felt someone breathing on her shoulder and heard it rasping deeply.

Before she could react, green and brown talons grabbed her snout and held it shut so she couldn't yell for help. In a raspy tone, a rainwing with a blackened, scarred face and a metal arm whispered in her ear, "Hello there. Hazel Levesque". In reaction she grabbed his talons and clawed at them. The dragon yelped in pain, but to Hazel's surprise they healed almost instantly.

Then she got an idea. Hazel pulled out her cavalry sword and stabbed the dragon in the gut. He screamed in agony, letting Hazel go so he could cough up blood. Hazel saw her chance and flew away as fast as she could.

It seemed like she was safe for a minute until two large, black shapes appeared on either side of her. She could not outfly them and they seemed to anticipate every move she made. The only thing she could do was fight or get captured. Her choice was fight.

She pulled out her cavalry sword and attacked the smaller nightwing, causing them both to tumble into a tree. Hazel had the dragon pinned to the tree, It looked female because of her beauty, but she had this aura to her that set all of Hazel's senses on haywire. Behind her, Hazel felt someone grab her wings and it pulled back so hard that they would've been torn off if she didn't let go. When the dragon let go, she tumbled down and landed in the vegetation below her.

She quickly darted away from the place she landed in as quietly as she could. lucky for her the plants were so big they hid her so she slipped away and went behind a tree. "Where is she. Nice work Morrowser, now she's gone", one of them yelled hoarsely in outrage. "It is better than letting her kill you Battlewinner. Anyway she shouldn't have gone that far. Look around in the brush". Hazel sniffled back a laugh at the name Battlewinner. She had heard some funny names of nightwings before, but this one was hilarious.

While the nightwings were searching for her in the vegetation, Hazel got to slip away. After it was clear that she was well away from them, she took flight and flew as fast as she could toward the sound of help. She was going as fast as she could, dodging vines, swerving trees and ramming through walls of leaves.

Hazel dodged another branch and looked behind her, nothing yet. When she turned her head in the direction she was going in, Hazel didn't see the mudwing until it was too late. With a squawk of surprise, Hazel slammed into the dragon, causing them both to tumble to the ground in a flapping mess of wings, claws, and tails until Hazel crashed back first into a bed of plants.

Hazel moaned in confusion as she tried to regain her sight which was now spinning. She was lying belly up with a handsome, strong mudwing also trying to catch his breath. "Oh gods are you alright. I am so sorry". The dragon moaned and looked up at her in surprise. "Hazel", the dragon asked groggily in Frank's voice. "Frank? Oh thank the gods it is you", and she tackled him in a hug, "I missed you and I'm sorry for crashing into you. I wasn't paying attention". "Hazel, its ok I forgive you", Frank looked directly in her eyes and it felt like there was no one else in the world, until a group of dragons descending on top of them.

"Frank are you ok", asked a greenish blue dragon that sounded like Percy. "What did you think you were doing you stupid nightwing. I can take you to queen Glory right now and get you treason for attacking me". "Tsunami, its alright. This is my girlfriend Hazel. Hazel, this is Tsunami, Auklet, Anemone and Peril. I think you know the others". Of course, Hazel did know a few, she recognized Jason's gladius, Thalia's bow, Leo dangling from the new dragon's shoulder with his tool belt, and of course Percy, he was obvious. Tsunami snorted, "But just because he knows you doesn't mean that is your excuse. So what is your excuse for almost crashing into me". Just then the three dragons who were chasing Hazel bounded out of the brush, snarling and ready for a fight.

Tsunami gasped, but regained her control almost instantly, crouching in the plants like she would pounce. "Morrowser, I see you're back", Tsunami growled as the others pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for a fight. Peril put Leo down and smoke curled out of her nose and… scales? "Well that is just rude not to announce the queen of nightwings too", Battlewinner said, stepping forward so everyone could see her. "Hello Battlewinner, it is nice to kill you again", Tsunami growled and Hazel wasn't surprised that Percy burst into laughter. "Battlewinner? What kind of name is that"? Percy said through his laughter. "Silence fool", Battlewinner hissed, but Percy was now punching a tree in attempt to stop.

everyone waited until Percy stopped laughing and became at least a little serious. "Ok I'm done", he finally said and charged the rainwing and sliced its arm off instantly. "Don't kill Morrowser, I will deal with him", yelled Tsunami and the two dragons fought with each other.

Turns out there were four other dragons waiting in the shadows, but they were easy to take down thanks to all of the dragons on Hazel's side. Jason went for Battlewinner and stabbed her in the neck. When she died, she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a life size metal statue on the ground. Thalia asked Peril to melt it till it was completely gone. Hazel didn't know that Peril's scales were that hot and she made a mental note not to touch Peril. Tsunami on the other hand didn't kill Morrowser, just tied him up and knocked him out. "Come on squid brains, it is time to get to the village and terrorize this dragon". All of the dragons looked at each other in confusion until a pinkish dragon that was the same style as Tsunami, Percy, and Auklet, yelled at us to come along.

**OK. I hope that is better. I agree, chapter 9 was a little chaotic (I have a lot of cats that step on my keyboard all the time). So did I fix the problem? I hope this one will satisfy you all and I hope you have a wonderful day. Anyway keep dreaming my friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Where is she. She shouldn't have been gone that long_, Nico worried to himself. Usually he didn't care if Hazel was gone for hours back at Camp, but that was when she was safe and no one was out there to harm her. With a war starting between these dragons and an unknown enemy that could strike at any minute, anything could happen to her.

"Nico? Angry rainwings coming our way", whispered Piper. In the distance, there were five red dragon figures coming out of the trees followed by a nightwing, a mudwing, and two sea colored dragons carrying a big black lump. "Is that Peril"? Asked Clay excitedly. "Clay, don't forget the fact that she has four skywings with her", Glory growled, then she noticed the others in the group, then became very confused. Her sloth Silver poked her head out from behind Glory's wings to check out the scene.

As the dragons got closer, Nico could see all of them clearly. The closest one was a copper colored dragon that seemed to be carrying a smaller, flaming dragon, no not flaming, just the color of his scales. The behind her was a dark crimson dragon with a silver bow with a quiver of silver arrows and a light orange colored dragon who had a sword strapped to his tail. Piper seemed to recognize the dragon because she yelled, "JASON".

The light orange dragon seemed to perk up and speed up, barreling straight toward her. At the last moment he spread his wings in front of him which caused a blast of wind to wash over the queen's hut as he landed. "Piper, thank Zeus you are alright", said Jason, wrapping his giant wings around Piper.

"Ah good you are all here", purred the crimson dragon as she landed beside the copper one. "Sunny help him please, he got scratched by a sandwing. Do you still have some of the antidote"? the copper set down the flame colored dragon. "Yes we do fortunately, could someone pick him up and follow me"? Peril picked up the dragon because no one else was that crazy enough to. "Hold on. Is that Leo"? Asked Nico recognizing the belt and the fact that he had a flaming hammer on his shoulder like Nico's skull. "Yes that is Leo and there is Hazel, Frank, and Percy behind us", said Peril before she disappeared off the edge and made their way to their version of a hospital.

She was right, Hazel was flying side by side with a mudwing that must've been frank and Percy must've been one of the sea dragons

"Hey Glory check out what I caught", yelled the blue dragon as she dropped a huge nightwing on a branch. "How… Are… You not… exhausted", Percy panted, limbs shaking in desperation to keep him from collapsing like a wet blanket on the branch he was standing on. "I think you need some rest Percy. You didn't get any sleep last night so there is plenty of places to sleep here. Try one of the platforms or hammocks". "Oh I will take him to one", piped a small light blue dragonet with pink tipped wings, "Look there's a good one. It's easy to get to also, just soar down there and…" Percy didn't want to wait for her to finish because he lazily spread his wings and let the wind carry him down. He must've fallen asleep in midair because the greenish blue dragon crashed face first onto the platform, frightening a bunch of rainwings as he skidded to a stop in the center of it. Either the rainwings were worried about Percy or were very stupid because they all stared at sleeping Percy as if he were a beached, dead sea creature that they have never seen before. Nico watched as one of the rainwings poked his shoulder for no reason at all. When they finally figured out that Percy was not dead, they went back to sleep, some even plopping themselves on Percy's wings and tail. Then the rainwing dragonets flew down from branches began piling fruits and leaves on top of Percy as he slept. Nico tried not to laugh at the situation and flew down to where the others had gathered.

"Shh. He's waking up", whispered Sunny. The dragonets had tied up the big black dragon named Morroser to a tree and were going to interrogate him for answeres. From what Starflight had told Nico, Morrowser was a dragon who made up a prophecy about five dragonets that would end the twenty year war between the sandwing sisters. He raised the five dragonets in a cave with almost no sunlight whatsoever and tricked the entire land of Pyrrhia into thinking the prophecy was real and so because of Morrowser, they had to stop a war. Nico thought about that and realized that the dragonets' childhood was even worse than his by a longshot, even though most of them were royalty.

"Ugh… Huh?" Morrowser woke and growled in frustration, straining against the thick vines that bound him. "Don't even bother Morrowser. Those vines cannot be broken by strength. If you do manage to break them you would have to go through us", Said Glory, her scales shifting to blue and purple. Morrowser growled, "What do you want with me you worthless dragonets? Did Blister win the war"? "No, Thorn is the queen of the sandwings and the war is over. What WE want with you is to know how did these guys get here, who is behind this and what is she or he going to do? Tell us or we shall have to use force". Morrowser smiled and chuckled a deep, rumbling laugh that would've scared a hellhound to run under Hade's throne. "Never", Morrowser finally answered. "Wrong answer", yelled Tsunami and she smacked the black dragon in the face so hard it sent his head spinning, literally. Morrowser's head was backwards, facing the tree behind him, causing him to scream in agony until his head slowly spun back to the original place it was before. "Well…" Morrowser shook his head. "Clay, your turn".

For hours, the dragonets got nothing out of Morrowser other than "never"s and "No"s, or no answer at all. Everyone was getting bored and then an idea hit Nico. "Guys, can I try"? He asked. Glory had just sprayed a blast of black venom at the dragon's face and he didn't answer the questions she had asked. "Fine, do what you must. I've had my amount of fun for today".

Nico grabbed a loose vine dangling from above and wrapped it tightly around Morrowser's neck, not enough to make the dragon pass out, but just enough to stop him from breathing comfortably. Nico chuckled at his work and how the dragon who tried to hurt his sister writhed beneath the vines that constricted him. "Now wait a little while for and I believe this dragon will be ready to talk".

While Nico was waiting he got to do whatever he wanted for a little while. He talked to his sister and Jason who was spending time with Piper as he told Nico the story of his adventure. He got to meet Tsunami's sisters, Auklet, and the pink one Anemone. Anemone seemed to have a little crush on Percy because the dragonet could blab on all day on how he saved them from the claws of the new enemy who seemed to go for the dragons that were alone and not in the sight of the rainforest kingdom.

When Nico got bored of that, he went to check on Leo who was snoring away on the table, of course, on fire. Jason assured the nurses that Leo does that and they should not worry if he bursts into flames, unless he accidentally lights the entire forest on fire, if so wetten the leaves and Leo if possible and there might not be a catastrophe. Through the orange flames, Nico could spot Leo's scratch and it was looking a little better than it was before and Leo was breathing well.

Nico also went to check on Percy, who was still sleeping like a bear during winter, loud, and no sign of waking up till next spring. he was covered in vines, leaves and fruit, but he still looked like Percy. Nico took some of the leaves off of Percy and slowly removed a red fruit from his mouth. He had asked Anaconda about the same fruit before he was kidnapped and she said to never eat it unless you want it stuck in your teeth for a very long time. "Nico. Morrowser's finally going to talk. Come on".

Sure enough, Nico's plan worked. Morrowser was still tied there, gasping as the vine was removed from his neck. "Ok now answer my questions", said Glory, crossing her arms. "Fine. The reason these demigods are here is because my master has a stone that can take and send someone from another world, but only an amunis dragon can control it though. My master is an animus and she calls herself Geldon. That is all I will tell you".

The dragonets talked the situation over for a second and began piecing together a plan. When they were finally done, Glory called up all of her friends. She called up Deathbringer, Webs, Kinkajou, the demigods, including Percy, and of course the dragonets. They were all brought inside her hut and got to sit in a circle in the center of the room"What's going on", Percy yawned, sitting on a branch next to Jason and eating one of the fruits that was placed on him during his slumber. "Quiet everyone. Listen up, there has been a rumor spread around that there will be another war between us and this Geldon. No one has seen her except our prisoner, who is now dead because of his ignorance of not to talk. Anyway, Geldon seems to have gathered an army of ghost metal dragons and they might outnumber us. We need to gather armies from each tribe and fend off this mysterious dragon before she takes over our worlds. Tsunami will gather up the seawing army and get back their queen. Sunny, I need you to convince your mother to fight along with us also could you try and convince queen glacier to lend us a little help too. Can you do that"? Sunny sighed and told Glory that she could. "Fantastic, now Clay, I need you to get the mudwings on our side and the skywings too". "I'm OK with that", said Clay. "Yeah. I can help", said Frank and some of the other demigods volunteered also. "Absolutely not", Yelled Glory, taking control of all the chaos, "You all are safe here. The ghost metal warriors won't come for you all if you just stay in the village and also we don't want you all to get captured and slaughtered. Then she would become more powerful that we could ever imagine and she could take over the world". Some of the demigods moaned in frustration, and the rest that didn't mind staying in the safe rainforest and eating fruit all day. "Also, when you gained an army, bring them to the rainforest so we can discuss battle plans. "Oh, Frank and I are good at battle planning", said Percy and everyone else agreed. "Alright its settled then…"

Before Glory could finish, someone screamed "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" and everyone knew that it was Leo.

**OK, was that good enough. Review what you think and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you and keep dreaming my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Leo are you alright"? Piper asked, rushing to his side. "Huh? Where am I", Leo asked, confused at all the colors and fresh air. "Do you remember anything", Jason asked. Regaining his vision, Leo turned to the group standing at his side with worried expressions on their faces, "Yes, I do remember. First we got attacked by a huge band of those nasty ghost metal dragon things and we were beating them up. Then I got attacked by that dragon and I passed out". Leo's back stung really badly and it hurt to move in any direction or way, sometimes he was not even moving at all.

"Why did you scream", Piper asked. Then Leo remembered the dream with the gold dragon and Linda, that betraying son of a bitch, and also poor Annabeth and Will. He told everyone around him about what he had seen and they all look scared and amazed. The demigods looked pissed off, but not as much as Nico. He stomped outside, stood on his hind legs and blasted a column of black flames into the sky along with an angry, deadly roar that shook the birds out of the trees. "THAT BETRAYING, MOTHERFUCKING, MIND CONTROLLING BITCH. IF I EVER SEE HER AGAIN, I WILL RIP HER WINGS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HER THROAT. THEN I WILL TEAR THE REST OF HER LIMBS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE JAGUARS", Nico roared furiously. Punching a tree with the last of his rage.

All of the forest was so surprised that every dragon was staring at Nico in shock. Leo's talons were digging into his bed and Percy was covering Auklet and Anemone's ears. "Ohhh. The black dragon said a bad word", Auklet taunted and Percy quickly hid the dragonet so she could not get Nico madder than he already was.

"Anyway, So Leo, the dragon that is causing this is a sandwing", asked a very pretty rainwing with a sloth on her back. "No, she was a mudwing with scales like pure gold with tons of charms". The rainwing looked over to a dragon who looked like the same breed as Nico and the dragon began to speak. "I don't believe I have ever read about a gold mudwing, but I have read about an animus necklace that can turn a dragon's scales whatever color they wanted, but I don't believe it is true because it was in the Creation of the Rainwings legend". "Maybe she is related to Kronos", Percy put in which really didn't help anyone. "I don't think so. Man I really wish Annabeth was here so she can help us with this", Thalia sighed. "This is not Annabeth's range of expertise. This is an entirely new world that doesn't make any sense to her. Flying horses, yes, Greek monsters, yes, architecture, yes, but Pyrrhia, no".

"We will have time to look over this when we get back alright. Now everyone knows where they are going". Everyone said yes except for Nico who was leaning against a tree. "Where are we going? Can I come"? Leo asked and tried to sit up, but immediately regretted his decision. "No, all of the demigods are staying here in the safety of the village. Especially you". Internally, Leo was fine with that, but he knew he had to do something. "But we are heroes, we protect and save. We are not some precious jewel that you keep in a box forever. We are also never safe. Look at Percy, he lives in New York city which has lots of people, but he gets attacked by monsters all of the time". "You have a good point there Leo, but they are just going to gather up an army. Not anything exciting like going to defeat the gold dragon themselves". "Oh alright. I will stay, but we are going to be in the final fight". "Alright. Dragonets, go on".

"UUUGH! This is so boring. They have been gone forever", groaned Jason who was laying flat on the platform in front of the nurses' building with his wings outstretched. "They only have been gone twenty minutes Jason", Nico said, still leaning against the giant jungle tree. "Come on Jason. Look at the bright side, at least you have, food, friends, and of course the activities that the rainwings do other than sleeping", Piper said cheerfully. The other demigods were on the same platform, Frank was napping with Hazel, Leo was watching them from his bed, and Percy was gnawing on a tough piece of fruit. "I know, I know", Jason sighed and then sat up, "but we are safe and I really want to fight someone". "Why not have a sword fight with me", Percy perked up, accidentally dropping his fruit.

Jason raised his eyebrow and the next thing they knew was Jason lunging at Percy, quick as lightning. Percy knew what Jason was doing and pulled out Riptide to deflect the blow. "Alright, I will take that as a yes", and with that he twisted Riptide, causing Jason's blade to slide off. Without warning, Percy lunged at Jason and dodged Jason's attack. When Percy struck downward, Jason dodged the blow and lunged under Percy's arm.

For a while, the two were just a fast, clanging, hurricane of swords. Each blurred around on the platform with surprising speed and other dragons gathered to watch. Leo spotted several rainwings and nightwing eyes watching him from branches, trees and nearby platforms. Some of them hovered over the battle, watching their every move.

Jason narrowed his eyes and pushed Percy with more force and it caught him off guard for a second. Percy was launched backwards after Jason's strike, but caught himself just in time. He got the memo and began putting on more force onto Jason.

After a while, the boys got tired and eventually Jason let Percy have the win. Turns out they were both really tired because they both collapsed and fell asleep. "Hmm. So that is how you tire them out. I should tell Annabeth about that trick", said Piper. Leo thought that was funny, but he felt like collapsing too, but he had already done that so closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**I apologize for the short, boring chapter. The other one will just be preparation for the battle and even a little of the battle maybe. Don't worry, some good fighting and excitement is coming soon. Keep dreaming my friends.**


	13. Chapter 13

After two days of being lazy and eating fruit, the first part of the army came over. It was the sandwings and the icewings, hundreds of them. Jason guessed that the queens went overboard on the fact that there was some dragon who thought that she could take over everything. For a while, the forest was buzzing with dragons, white, sand, rainbow, and black, all scattered around while talking to each other. Jason even spotted a group of nightwings talking in a friendly conversation with the icewings about some scroll. Jason never knew that dragons could be book geeks, but when he tried to join in, he found that he was wrong. He left because he didn't read the scroll and it was making no sense at all.

The next day, Clay arrived with the skywings and the mudwings and there weren't too many. Yes Jason had to agree, they had a lot of mudwings, but they were short on the skywing department. Clay said that queen Ruby didn't give him too much because her kingdom was in chaos and she didn't have a lot of extra forces, but at least they had some skywings.

Jason found a few skywings that seemed pretty cool. They all talked about fighting and some tricks you can do with claws. Piper eventually joined in and they began going over how to use a dagger and she even taught the skywings, Cloud, Sear, and Windbreaker how to stab. "This is the smartest rainwing I've ever met", commented Sear while Piper was teaching them about the capabilities of a dagger. "Thank you, I never knew I could teach dragons". Jason was the only one who got that joke, but the skywings still thought she was cool.

While they were waiting for the seawings, Percy taught sword fighting just to pass the time, but dragons learn quick. In no time, they had dragons dueling each other to get over their decisions. Luckily they didn't have real swords, just sticks, but the system seemed to go well. Most of the dragons were having a great time and they created new friends while fighting.

The rainwings were the hard part. Kiki, the ditzy Aphrodite kid from a rich family in Hawaii, she lived in Camp Half Blood and Chiron almost lost all patience with her during sword fighting. Imagine a whole ton of Kikis with scales and wings and there you go, you've got the rainwing military. They were distracted by everything and they didn't understand most of what Percy said, always out of order, upside down, or trying to sleep. Percy eventually passed them over to Jason and he wished he could just hand the rainwings back to Percy. There were always these stupid questions they would ask, even though Jason answered them four times already. Luckily some very nice sandwings came to help him and he was so thankful for that. Jason would teach the sandwings and the sandwings would translate Jason's teaching to ditzy rainwing and eventually the colorful dragons learned.

The next day, Jason woke up and thought of something very important. With all of these dragons working together, it would be hard to tell who was the enemy. Jason told glory about this problem and it came to her immediate concern. They looked for a solution, but there was not many options. Fortunately, Leo limped in. "Hello there, I was just standing behind the platform and I heard you needed help with a problem of identifying", Leo said, putting on a smug smile. "Yes do you have an idea"? Asked Jason. Glory gave him a look that said, "Jason, don't make him do something. He is too injured". Jason gave her a, "You haven't met my friend", look and Leo explained his plan.

After a few hours of being in a cave in the rainforest, guarded by some pretty nasty looking nightwings. Eventually he came out with tons of bronze pendants with cool looking symbols. They were round like a large coin and in the center was a sword that sprouted dragon wings at the hilt. "Leo, these are awesome"! "Here is what we do, each dragon in our army needs to wear one of these. It isn't silver so the dragons on our side won't be confused and it will be attached by these copper plated chains. Cool and comfortable", Leo agreed and helped out with everything.

Eventually dragons began making requests for magic weapons and armour. Leo was glad to help and even recruited some trainees to help him out with the big project. Most of them were mudwings and sandwings, but Jason spotted two nightwings, one skywing, and an icewing who was blasting ice breath on some of the blades so they had that cold touch to them. Soon the entire army was packed with dragons in copper colored armour and wielding magic weapons of all kinds. Leo was having a great time in his little workshop, making friends with the dragons there and pounding metal.

Jason finished his shift on the sword fighting classes and dicided to take a well earned break. He flew onto one of the platform and looked down at all of the dragons training, talking, and practicing for the battle. "This is so beautiful", squealed Sunny as she landed beside Jason. Starflight followed her and landed next to her with not as much grace. "I can't see the scene, but from what you described it sounds amazing". Jason gave Starflight a confused look, "You're blind"? The dragon's face became sad and Jason regretted saying a thing. "I-I mean that you are so good at the things you do, it doesn't seem logical that you would be blind. I know I could never fly or walk anywhere if I was blind, I'm not sure how demigods can survive when they are blind". Starflight turned to Jason and gave him a grateful look.

"Jason, May I ask you where you came from. I have never met a dragon like you or your friends in all of Pyrrhia". Jason gladly explained about both camps and the personalities of some of the people there. "Wow, they sound fun". "They are. All of them are great". "What is your favorite camp", asked Sunny. "My father is a Roman god, but I prefer the Greek camp. It is a lot more of find yourself than Camp Jupiter and plus, that is Piper's camp".

Glory called up Sunny and Starflight so Jason was left alone, watching the sun set on the horizon. Watching all of the dragons eat and he spotted something down on one of the platforms. It was Percy, the only seawing in the entire army so far and he was sulking on the platform. For the first time in history, he didn't seem to be eating which was a bad thing for Percy Jackson. Jason flew down to check out what was wrong and he landed next to Percy with a thump. "Hey Perce, you don't look so happy". Percy sighed and looked up at Jason with his sad green eyes, "Jason, I am worried about Annabeth". Poor Percy, Jason could see why he was sad. Everyone else had their girlfriend, boyfriend, or sibling at their side, but Percy was alone. Tyson wasn't dragged along for the trip and Annabeth was captured, that must have put more weight on his shoulder than there already was. "Don't worry Percy, Annabeth will be ok". Percy sniffed, and got to his feet, "I am going to go get some fruit, do you want to come"? Jason nodded and they both took off, with Percy in front and Jason trying not to get ahead on him. They flew a long way, to the edge of the rainforest where the mountain range separated the rainforest to a field beyond. Golden sunlight lit the sky with beautiful colors. Shreds of puffy clouds speckled the sky, the sun lighting the underside of them pink as they floated off into the beyond. Percy and Jason landed on a branch of a very tall tree and they both ate some fruit they picked a little while earlier. As they ate they began having a conversation that started with how pretty the sky is to how college was going for the both of them. "The teachers sure know how to get knowledge into my head, I wonder how they do that. I have never gotten better grades in my life". "Yeah they are amazing aren't they…" Before Jason could say any more, Percy held up a finger and focused on the mountain range. "What is it"? Jason whispered. "I thought I heard a roar, come on, we've better check this out".

The two demigods flew to the mountains and looked behind their hiding places on the peaks. Where there should have been a huge valley with absolutely nothing in it other than buffalo, there was a huge army camp that covered the entire thing. It was flooded with dragons of all kinds, all of them not supposed to be alive. "Woah", Jason gasped as he looked upon the giant groups of dragons, all types not going anywhere near each other. "This is bad", Percy exclaimed and then he saw something. "What is it Perce"?

Up on one of the tallest mountain, Jade mountain, Jason could see a sandy colored dragon chained to the top, guarded by two mudwings. Before they could make a decision, Percy took flight, flying out of sight of the dragons below. Without thought, Jason leaped off and flew after him.

Once they reached the top, they both suck behind a boulder and talked about what they would do. They both silently sneaked up to the mudwing guards and jumped and jumped on their backs. Before the dragons could roar the alarm, the boys clamped their jaws shut and ripped out the pieces of metal. When the bodies of the dragons disappeared, Percy bounded over to Annabeth to see if she was alright. Her eyes fluttered open weakly and widened when she saw Percy looking down at her. "Percy"? She said with her voice hoarse. "Oh Annabeth", Percy said softly and he wrapped his wings around her. It was a sight so beautiful that if it was made into a movie, it would make even Nico cry. "Here let me get you out of this", Percy uncapped Riptide and behind them, a new dragon roared. "There are two more demigods up here, quickly". Jason blasted the dragon with wind and ripped out the metal band around his neck. "Percy, you need to get out of here. Now", commanded Annabeth. "But Annabeth…" "You get out of here now Seaweed Brain. They say they will be attacking at dawn, you need to get out of here and warn the others". Before Percy could protest, Jason grabbed Percy by and took off towards the rainforest.


	14. Chapter 14

Frank was having a great time. He sat next to Hazel on one of the tallest trees, facing the sunset and watching it turn everything golden. Trees towered unevenly around them and cutting straight through the light. The birds and flowers seemed brighter than they ever have been before and the trees seemed to dance along with the soft breeze.

Probably the most beautiful sight was all of the dragons working together in harmony. Frank saw some different kinds conversing with each other, laughing and eating together like friends. Frank loved it when sides came together under one cause. It always felt more full and beautiful, like when Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter finally made peace with each other.

The last time Frank checked, all of the campers would go from between camps, Half Blood usually during the summer and Jupiter for school and training the rest of the year. The Romans and Greeks got along great after the battle and some of them got to meet their parents at Camp Half Blood. One time Jupiter visited to see Jason, but that was months ago and it was the only time he did. He had stayed only a few minutes and left right after that. Percy had a few visits, but the minor gods visited more often and usually stayed longer.

"Frank", Hazel's voice broke his transe. "Yes Hazel", asked Frank looking at her. With the sun shining on her almost black scales, she looked a little more gold. With the sun on her underbelly, it looked like she was topaz colored instead of brown. The problem was, she was looking worried, her nose wrinkled as she looked towards the horizon.

Following her gaze, Frank winced at what he thought was six dragons flying desperately. They didn't have armour or weapons like their warriors and as they got closer, he spotted a dark green dragon with glowing stripes. The group was too misshapen to be the seawing forces and then Frank recognized the light orange of Jason and the sea green of Percy.

"Look, it is Percy and Jason, I think they need our help". Frank and Hazel took off at the same time and Hazel spread her dark brown wings which glittered underneath as diamonds speckled their undersides. Frank pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow and fired at the enemy. With deadly accuracy, the arrow hit one of the dragons in the head and it fell down to the earth.

Frank fired three more arrows, but one missed and the dragon caught Percy by the tail. He yelped in pain and tried to look who had grabbed him. Behind Percy was a massive skywing with blood red scales and a piece of metal on her chest. "Come here you little brat", the dragon hissed and pulled the poor dragon closer to her. Once Percy was close enough, she grabbed his neck. Percy choked and struggled under the dragon's grasp. He tried to reach for Riptide in the pouch on his neck, but the skywing grabbed it before he did.

"Percy", Jason yelled and tried to attack the skywing with wind. She folded her wings in time and dropped altitude before the winds could blast her off balance. Another dragon came behind and wrapped a chain around the distracted Jason's neck.

Hazel tried to help Percy, but the skywing just laughed and uncapped Percy's sword. She slashed a wide arch and the swing sliced Hazel's gut. It wasn't a fatal cut, just enough to send Hazel tumbling out of the sky. Before Frank could help a dragon flew up and rammed into Frank, knocking the breath out of him. Frank shot an arrow at the dragon and it hit it straight in the neck. The dragon fell out of the sky, grasping his throat as he fell. When Frank looked at the carnage he found Percy and the other dragon were gone and Jason was grappling with a mudwing. The mudwing had a chain around Jason's neck and was trying to keep his hold. Luckily the dragon wasn't quick enough to stop Jason from grabbing his sword, so he grabbed his sword and slashed right through the dragon's neck. Jason didn't stay long enough to watch his enemy disappear, because he went to help Hazel who had disappeared into the woods.

Frank flew after Jason and dove through the branches of the trees. He fluttered to a stop next to Jason who was checking on Hazel who had fortunately landed in a web of vines. "Is she alright"? Asked Frank in a worried tone. Hazel groaned, "I really am beginning to hate those dragons". "She will be alright, but did you get Percy"? "No, he was gone when I finished off my own problems. I will go grab some troops to find him". "I saw the direction they went", Jason said helpfully, "They headed toward the mountains over there. That is where enemy camp is". Frank gave Jason a surprised look, "You saw the enemy camp"? "Long story, just GO"!

Frank had done what Jason commanded. He went back to camp, grabbed some troops and ordered help for Hazel. In no time, Frank had seven warriors at his side, two mudwings, a sandwing, three skywings, and Glory who insisted on fighting one of the dragons, all flying into their first attack on the enemy.

They flew as fast as they could, and they began hearing roaring in the distance. The land was dark and the trees were just black blotches in the darkening sky with pink along the horizon. Through the darkness, Frank spotted eight shapes flapping around. One was dangling from the rest and held a glowing, celestial bronze sword. He was slashing at some rope that joined him to the other dragons, the skywing must've called reinforcements. Frank didn't need a closer look to tell that it was Percy, and the ropes were chains. "These demigods are impossible. How the heck did we catch the first one", Frank heard one of the dragons roar. A blast of flame burst from the skywing and Percy yelled in pain. "LOOK OUT", yelled one of the enemies before Franks small army crashed into the dragons.

Frank slashed the metal collar of a sandwing and watched as his well trained warriors slashed their way to victory. As the dragons disappeared one by one, the chains began to drop and Percy was yelling something that was blown away in the wind. Looking down, Frank saw Percy almost fully chained and he horribly realized what Percy was saying. "STOP, STOP, DON'T DO IT. I CAN'T FLY". Too late. The last chain snapped and Percy began to plummet, screaming and flailing his tail and sword arm that he had been able to wriggle out of his chains.

Without thinking, Frank transformed into an animal that he saw in his dreams once. Immediately he became a giant griffin with golden fur and massive eagle wings. He screeched the cry of an eagle and caught the chain. Frank was so big that he made the other dragons look about the size of toucans. Giant lion claws gripped the tiny thread of chains that held Percy who dangled limply below Frank. A golden tail whipped out from underneath Frank and caught the rest of Percy's hanging chains.

The dragons stared at Frank in total shock and terror. Glory, who was holding the skywing's piece of metal, hovered there and gaped at Frank. He tried to say, "Come help Percy", but all that came out was a majestic half roar half squawk. Apparently the dragons got the memo and began to unchain the son of Poseidon. They caught Percy's body and began hauling it back to base. Frank followed them, still an griffin.

When they got back to camp, all of the dragons watched as Frank descended on top of the strongest tree, which seemed like a twig to Frank. He heard Glory telling the other demigods as they gaped at him. Finally Frank decided that he would be better off as a dragon and he shapeshifted into his dragon self. "Hey", he said and the dragons swarmed him, asking him questions.

"Calm down guys. I think it was a one time thing", Frank said. He was sure it was a one time thing because the creature didn't seem Greek or Roman, and it didn't seem right. "You _have_ to do that again in battle. You were a freaking-lion eagle", Jason said excitedly, "Where did you see that thing"?

Frank decided to tell them about a dream he had a long time ago where hundreds of different griffins swarmed around a giant golden lion/eagle griffin. He described the size and the majesty of its golden eyes. It had the head of an eagle, but the body of a lioness with shimmering gold wings. he remembered how the creature had sat, majestic like the lions in front of a library, with her golden tail flicking along a mountainside that Frank didn't know. He told them about how it turned its head towards Frank and bore into him. If the creature communicated like the wolves, she either said, "The feet spit shaul duck", or, "The forest spirit shall rise". After that she rose onto her majestic paws and launched in the air with the griffins still flying around her.

"Woah"! Said most of the group, except for Nico. "What? Do you know what that means"? Frank asked seeing the stone pan face of Nico. "It means nothing good will come in our future".

**What do you think he means and what the heck is in their future? Hmm, I might have an idea of what might happen. After this I am planning another one fan-fiction, but right now I need to keep these ones posted so I won't go bananas going back and forth through these. I might post an intro before this ends, but I am not sure I will get it done in time. Oh well, that is the future's problem. I live in the present thank you very much. Anyway guys, keep dreaming my friends.**


	15. Chapter 15

Percy woke up in the middle of the night to a whole ton of clanking. His memory slowly came back, the kidnapping, the dragons chaining him up while he was gasping for air, finding riptide was back in the pouch, him trying to escape with one arm, and lastly was Frank and some other dragons. He remembered almost falling to his doom when frand turned into some huge bird-lion thing. Percy didn't remember the rest.

When Percy tried to move, all of his muscles screamed in agony from the chains constricting him to near suffocation. His neck especially hurt, that was where he was blasted with fire.

"Do you feel alright"? A small voice piped up from his left. Slowly he turned his head to look at Anemone, who was pouring water on his wings. "A little sore, but still alive". His voice sounded hoarse and his throat felt like it had coral growing in it. "What's going on"? Percy asked. He tried to get up and managed to sit up. "They are preparing for battle. Glory plans to attack them before they attack us, then we could have the advantage of surprise".

Percy couldn't believe it, they were going to go to battle without him. He got up and limped towards the exit. "Wait, where are you going"? "Anemone, do you know where the nearest river is"?

After a nice bath in a river by a cave, Percy felt like he could take on an entire army. They flew back to the village and Percy landed on a platform next to the other demigods with Anemone on his back. "Percy, how are you feeling"? Asked Piper, and Percy had the urge to tell her about everything, he really didn't enjoy being charmspeaked. "I am feeling better. I went to a river over there and healed myself. "I wish I could do that", Frank sighed. "Yeah, it would be so useful if we could all heal in water", Leo smiled and finished a flying wind up plane made out of copper. He set it to the air and it flew around till it hit someone in the head. "I never really liked that guy", Leo laughed and the sandwing that got hit in the head glared at Leo and then shoved the plane into a watermelon a dragon was eating. The dragon eating didn't care or notice the airplane as he crunched it down and looked a little confused. "I have to agree with you Leo, no one liked that dragon".

"Guys, remember what we were talking about", Jason piped in. "Battle plans", said Thalia. Percy noticed that no one had seen her in a while, and then he remembered, she taught stealth to dragons outside the village so she wasn't around much. "Ok, so we send in the skywings first and then the mudwings. At the sides the sandwings and icewings will attack together. Nightwings would come after, following by the rainwings". Percy thought about that for a second, "No, I think we should send in the rainwings first, they could weaken the dragons by spraying their venom on the first wave". "Hmm, good idea. Anyone else in vote"? "Oh and Percy, there is a river at the side, once everyone has attacked, wipe out any dragons who get in your way, I will do the same with the winds. Got it"? "Sweet", said Percy. He looked to the sky and thought _Annabeth, we are coming for you_.

Percy and the rest of his friends lead the army into battle. They flew above the first wave and planned to go down with the nightwings. Up ahead was the blackened mountains where the enemy camp hid. The night was flooded with stars, and the air was chilly, but Percy didn't feel very cold. He knew the icewings would love this whether, but the sandwings wouldn't enjoy it as much. As they neared the mountain range, they heard the bustling of dragons preparing for battle behind the mountain. Percy watched as the line of rainwings flew over the mountains and dove into the camp. He heard shrieks of surprise from the enemy as red and black rainwings flew down and released a spray of black venom. He heard dragons scream in pain and he watched as their enemies crumpled in the goo.

The second wave came in, armed with swords, bows, daggers and fire. Leo lead that, bursting into flames and yelling something that got caught in the battle. Skywings clashed with the enemy forces and the mudwings followed. Thinking the attack was only coming from there, the enemy dragons didn't see the wave of glittering icewings and sandwings, come from either side of the range. The icewings froze their victims and the sandwings slashed the frozen dragons to pieces and then would tear out the metal piece. Ghost metal dragons began to snap out of their surprise until the nightwings came down on top of them and no one saw the pitch black dragons before it was too late.

The battle was going great, Percy had made it to the river and was slashing away dragons with water from the river. when any got close enough, Percy would slash the metal out of them with Riptide. Seeing everyone work together made Percy happy, but until he saw a sight that he didn't like. Leo was being dragged away by an enemy seawing. Poor Leo was knocked out and was being carried out to the top of the hill where Annabeth was. An even more horrible sight was the fact that there was more than Annabeth, he saw the dark shape of Hazel and Frank. They were slumped over and wrapped in chains. Percy's rage boiled up inside and came out in one big roar, no one hurts his friends like that.

**Gods, how does Rick Riordan write an entire book about a battle. I really suck at long battles. So anyway, was it good enough for you guys. Review what you think and keep dreaming my friends.**


	16. Chapter 16

Twenty minutes into the battle, things seemed to be in Nico's odds. He summoned a whole bunch of skeletons and scared the flame out of most of his enemies. That gave him the advantage to tear them down and kill any dragons in his way. He would slash and tear and cause his enemies to burst into dull light.

Nico got a little worried about the others. Leo wasn't flying around anymore and Nico didn't see Hazel. Percy's waves had stopped and the river was now calm. Looking to the hill he found that the others were knocked unconscious and chained as that evil golden dragon paced back and forth.

Nico decided to stop fighting and go rescue his friends. He didn't fly, no, the sky was flooded with enemies and friends, always bumping into each other. Jason was still up there doing his wind thing, but enemy dragons kept him from helping the others. Instead, Nico flattened himself against the dark side of the mountain and climbed up, using the shadows as his cover. He did that for a while until he face palmed himself. He totally forgot, he could shadow travel. He entered a dark shadow and plunged into darkness, he came out at the other side of the mountain, but not on top. The top was too well lit, they must have been anticipating that.

"I love Linda", a familiar voice said behind him in a hypnotized way. Nico turned around, his tail smacking into Will the sandwing's face. The dragon didn't even blink. His blue eyes stayed open and empty, with no judgement at all. Nico had to agree, Will looked pretty good as a sandwing, he looked like he was made of gold and a lighter underbelly. Will also seemed to be glowing faintly, his well placed scales radiating light.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here sweetie". Nico watched as Linda stalked out of the shadows and wrapped her tail around Will's. _Gross,_ Nico thought to himself as he stood his ground. "Hello Nico, I would like you to meet my new boyfriend, isn't that right will". That snake from Tartarus. "What did you do to him", Nico growled furiously. Linda gave him a mocking look of fear and leaned close into Will. Nico's heart ached seeing his best friend being controlled by this betraying rat-fink. "Oh Nico, I used a love spell from my master. I say it was a fair trade, nine demigods for my Will's happiness". Nico felt like he was going to burst into flames. "THIS IS HAPPINESS? HIS MIND IS BEING CONTROLLED. HOW IS THAT HAPPINESS? IF HE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU HE WOULD HAVE WENT ON A DATE WITH YOU". Linda didn't look surprised, she just smiled and looked up at Will. She brushed her claws under his chin and Nico could a little of Will trying to escape from the curse she put on his mind.

"Enough lollygagging, we have more demigods to catch so lets get this over with. Will, take him down". The dragon hesitated a little, Will was resenting this, but soon the hypnotized Will launched at Nico. Nico launched himself in the air and onto the ledge above him. The golden dragon yelped in surprise as Nico landed on top of her. "Oh hello, well aren't you handsome", she said. Nico wanted to throw up, but he only backed away from the dragon. "Gross Geldon, that is one of the demigods", Linda giggled and Will jumped up to continue fighting. Nico pulled out his stygian iron sword and the son of Apollo went crashing into it. Nico pushed hard and the dragon was thrown backward, tumbling on the ground.

Suddenly, without reason at all, Will clawed at his head, screaming in pain. He closed his eyes hard and when he opened them, they were no longer hypnotized. "Nico… The red one… Get the red one", Will writhed, trying to stay in control. Nico looked over at Geldon's charms, at the top was the one Leo saw in his dream. Nico attacked the dragon and tore off the charm. "NOOO", Linda screamed as Nico smashed it on the ground just in time before some dragons caught him in chains. Even though he was captured, he was still happy that Will would be safe. He watched as the golden dragon got to his feet and attacked one of Nico's capters. Will tore out the piece of metal and unchained Percy for help. When Nico was unchained he hugged Will in relief that he was ok.

"Look it is the seawings", yelled Leo who was now back on his feet and on fire. Sure enough there was Tsunami and the seawings. As they were fighting, Anemone jumped up and grabbed a stone that looked like amber. "Hey little dragonet, could you give that back please", Geldon said calmly as if whatever that was could be no big deal. "No, this is the stone that brought the demigods here isn't it"? Anemone asked and hopped up on Percy's shoulder. "Yes, but only an animus dragon can use it now give it back little dragon". "Guess what. I am an animus dragon". "WHAT"? Percy yelled over the noise, "How come yo… Nevermind". Anemone held the stone to the sky and yelled, "Come Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades". For a second Nico thought she was joking until the earth began to rumble, the sky turned grey and crackled with lightning, and the river began to boil with power. There was a huge crack and a huge crack appeared on the earth, ghost metal dragons began falling in. Hundreds of hell hounds crawled out and began attacking enemy dragons and the furies, now in skinny dragon form, flew out and circled above. Suddenly a giant nightwing with obsidian scales and a gold underbelly crawled its way out of the earth.

Lightning crackled and thunder roared up above, at least Nico thought that was thunder. A giant golden skywing with two pairs of wings descended from above. Zeus scanned the battlefield and blasted lightning instead of flames. He flew down attacked alongside Jason, knocking enemies out of the way while Hades was doing his own thing like stomping on dragons and blasting black fire everywhere.

Out of the river, a whole ton of seawings, each with one eye, raced out of the water and began pounding everyone as a giant seawing erupted from the water. The scales shifted colors of the sea like a rainwing, but his stripes glowed blue. "What the", Nico heard him say until he realized what was happening. Then Poseidon joined the fight.

The rest went very well. Nico watched thought swings as Percy battled Geldon. Percy slashed and lunged, but his sword clanged against Geldon's armor. She clawed and scratched, but she seemed to miss Percy every time. Finally Percy stabbed Riptide through her armor and Geldon screamed in agony. Clutching where she was stabbed, she flew off and no one went to get her. Everyone knew that she would die elsewhere.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I am busy today. Anyway, partying next chapter and then the end. Don't be sad because I will be starting a new one very soon. I have posted an intro, but after this I will post a new chapter to it. If you want to read it, look for Legacies of Moro or my name if you like. Anyway, keep dreaming my friends. ;)**


	17. Final Chapter

Annabeth felt like the happiest girl in the world now that she was free from the chains. She was in the rainforest, stuffing her face in fruits while the winning army was throwing a party for the victory. The other reason for Annabeth's happiness was Percy. When Geldon locked her up with Will, all she could think about was Percy and how he was doing. When she saw him in through the enchanted glass she became terrified that she would see him again in Elysium. Now he was at her side telling her about what she missed.

Looking around, Annabeth also liked how every dragon got along in harmony; eating, talking, and just having a great time. She spotted Will and Nico sitting on one of the platforms and Annabeth was shocked to see Nico laughing. Will seemed to be doing impressions of someone with a snotty attitude, maybe Linda.

Hazel and Frank were having a good time too. They were chasing each other through the forest in a game of tag. Hazel caught sight of Annabeth and waved happily before getting tagged by Frank. In a flash, he disappeared with Hazel following him.

Jason, Piper, and Leo had disappeared, but one of Percy's new friends said they were looking for Geldon in the mountains. Annabeth was glad they were gone and the fact that she would never see them again. Those dragons had teased her, chained her, and starved her. Sure one of them was from Camp Half Blood, but she was as evil and crazy as the rest of them.

One of the weirdest things was the gods, sitting around and talking as if giant dragons were completely normal. One of Percy's friends was driving Poseidon crazy with questions, while the others chatted with random dragons. Annabeth caught a glance of Hades giving suspicious looks at a nightwing and she hoped he wasn't getting any ideas.

She leaned closer to Percy, feeling his scales brush against her wings and got a whiff of the sea. Of course her relaxing moment didn't last that long, first starting with a familiar voice say, "PERCY"! The next thing Annabeth knew, a big, seaweed green dragon with one eye in the center of his forehead came crashing down on top of Percy. The two almost rolled off the edge as Tyson crushed Percy in a giant bear hug. "Hello Tyson", Percy choked out. When Tyson let go, Annabeth's boyfriend dropped on the ground gasping for air. "Sorry Percy", Tyson said blinking his giant calf brown eye apologetically. Percy just smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder, "It's ok Tyson, I missed you too".

"Hey Percy who's this". Annabeth turned toward the voice and saw a sapphire blue seawing ascend along with three other seawings. The biggest kind of looked like the one who spoke except with tattered strands of pearls and a narwhal tusk at the end of her tail. The third smallest was light blue with pink here and there. The last was a small and sparky green dragon that jumped around and chattered at the large one. "Tsunami, Queen Coral, Anemone and Auklet, this is my girlfriend Annabeth and my brother Tyson. Tyson and Annabeth, this is Tsunami, Queen Coral, Anemone and Auklet". Tyson broke into a huge smile and scooped all of the dragon's up in a group hug. The oldest one squeaked as she was crushed, putting on a look that said, "It is touching me. Make it stop". Annabeth bowed to the family after Tyson let them and was surprised to see the pink one glaring at her.

"Hold on, what is he", asked Tsunami, looking a little freaked out about the fact that Tyson only had one eye. Luckily Tyson didn't hear the comment. "He is a cyclopes, they are one eyed creatures, also sons of Poseidon like me".

Eyes floated floated from Tyson, then to Poseidon who was arguing with Zeus, then back to Tyson. "Mythology is confusing", said Annabeth answered to their confused faces. "Don't try and figure it out now, you don't know enough so it might give you a major headache". That seemed to help out the queen and two of her daughters, but one of them was still glaring at Annabeth. "Anyway, I must take the seawings back to the kingdom. The summer palace ruined for the second time". Queen Coral sighed and flicked her narwhal horn tail, signaling her children to follow her back to the sea.

The end party was fun and everyone was happy, but soon everyone went home to their kingdoms. Soon the village looked so empty and quiet after all of those dragons. The sun was near setting and the sky was painted with light colors. A perfect night to go home.

The dragonet's and the demigods all met at the highest hut and sat around in a circle. They all talked for a long while until Glory tapped some wood for attention. "Today we stand here to honor the brave gods and demigods that fought with us and risked their lives to help win our freedom. Thank you and we give you one more thing, a way home". Glory lifted one of her wings as Anemone strode in carrying the stone that had brought them to Pyrrhia. Anemone cleared her throat and spoke, "I will send you back to where you came from, but the stone only has enough for all of you, then it will shatter. With it gone we may never see each other again, but remember, you will all be in our hearts". Anemone choked down a sob and raised her chest trying to look strong. Percy put a webbed talon on Anemone's shoulder. "Thank you Anemone, and thank you everyone else who participated in this". The small crowd of dragons cheered and Anemone whispered to the stone. Light began appearing all over their bodies as they waved goodbye to their new friends, then disappeared on their way back home.

**Was that good enough, my least favorite words are "No" and "Goodbye" so I really hate goodbyes. This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed Wings of Olympus. Thank you and keep dreaming my friends.**


End file.
